EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: Adakah yang lebih buruk dari Seme ke Uke? –oh, tentu saja! Itulah yang dijalani Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior yang awalnya tidak memperdulikan status dirinya sampai Ryewook yang entah keceplosan atau sengaja, menyinggung Kyuhyun yang mantan Seme menjadi Uke dari seorang Uke?
1. Chapter 1

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

* * *

**Author : Lullaby Dik**

**Main Cast : Super Junior**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun] or Kyuhyun with Someone Else**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**Lullaby Dik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merupakan magnae Super Junior sedang sibuk memperhatikan ponsel persegi touch screen miliknya di atas tempat tidur Hotel berukuran king size. Tidak di hiraukannya tatapan malas Ryewook melihat tingkah laku nya yang terkadang berguling-guling sambil tertawa. "Kyu, istirahatlah. Besok pagi sekali kita ada syuting." Ryewook yang baru selesai membersihkan badan mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun, karena memang mereka di tempatkan satu kamar.

"Ehm… setelah ini hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun disela keseriusannya menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan huruf-huruf saja.

Ryewook memutar bola mata-bosan, hal baik apa yang membuat magnae evil mereka terlihat begitu manis, sampai-sampai menyebut 'hyung' untuknya, pastilah tidak jauh tentang Kim Kibum. Kekasih Kyuhyun sejak 5 bulan lalu.

Ryewook berpikir ulang tentang kisah mereka. Ini sangat rumit dan aneh. Pertama-tama debut setiap official pair yang pertama kali di sebut-sebut itu benar adanya. Seperti, Kyumin, Sibum, Yewook, Kangteuk, dan lainnya. Okay, mungkin berlaku bagi pasangan Kyumin dan Sibum saja, karena Ryewook sendiri tetap setia dengan Yesung walaupun hyung aneh-tercintanya itu sedang menjalankan tugas negara.

Seiring waktu berjalan muncul pairing lain, yang sangat terkenal tahun lalu mungkin sampai sekarang adalah Wonkyu. Atas perintah dari Lee Soo Man selaku pihak tertinggi management mereka, meminta agar Kyuhyun dan Siwon lebih banyak melakukan skinship diatas panggung. Mereka terlihat serasi-dan-memang-benar.

Berimbas pada kehidupan nyata pasangan itu. Kyumin akhirnya bubar. Sungmin yang tidak tahan dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Tidak hanya itu saja alasan Sungmin memutuskan Kyuhyun, lebih kepada perbuatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon di belakang panggung pun yang diam-diam melakukan banyak skinship, semisal ciuman. Jauh dari kata wajar.

Awalnya member lain sempat marah pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon membuat Sungmin terluka tapi melihat keyakinan dalam hubungan mereka akhirnya mereka menyetujui saja.

Beruntung Sungmin termasuk orang yang kuat, dia bahkan tidak menangis dalam perpisahan itu. Dan lagi hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun berjalan seperti biasa walau tetap ada kecanggungan di sana.

Masalah selanjutnya ada pada Siwon. Semua member tahu Siwon masih menjalin hubungan dengan Snow White Super Junior-Kim Kibum. Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan dunia aktingnya menjadi alasan terkuat Siwon untuk teralih pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon setelah di sidang habis-habisan atau bahasa halusnya di beri nasehat oleh para hyungdeul terutama Heechul yang tidak mau Kibum-dongsaeng kesayangannya sakit hati untuk memberitahu Kibum secepatnya. Jadilah, Siwon mengundang Kibum ke dorm untuk membicarakan hal penting.

Begitu Kibum datang, semua orang di sana tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan kagum dengan penampilan Kibum yang baru. Kemeja putih Kibum yang ketat memperlihatkan otot-otot di tubuhnya serta janggut tipis yang di biarkan tumbuh. Jauh dari kata feminim seperti dulu.

Ketika itu, seperti biasa Ryewoook menyiapkan makan malam. Semua member kecuali Leeteuk dan Yesung yang sedang menjalani wajib militer, duduk di meja makan. Selesai makan malam, waktunya Siwon mengungkapkan perihal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Tidak di duga sebelumnya, jawaban yang di lontarkan Kibum jauh dari yang di pikirkan. Dengan santai Kibum berucap, _"Ah, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin meminta putus dari Siwon hyung. Aku mencintai orang lain. Tapi, sepertinya kabar ini pun tidak baik buatku." _Saat itu Kibum memberhentikan sejenak perkataannya, menatap para hyungdeulnya satu persatu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Selanjutnya Kibum mengambil tindakan mendekat ke tempat antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk. Kibum menatap tajam Siwon lantas berkata, _"Choi Siwon, apa kau seme yang tangguh?" _pertanyaan itu tentu saja mengagetkan siapa saja.

"_Karena orang yang ku cintai adalah Kyunie. Aku ingin kita bersaing"_

Ryewook menghembuskan nafas berat mengingat peristiwa itu, gerak refleks tinggi yang di miliki Kibum, berhasil membuat semua tercengang dengan apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya. Mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Tidak terelakkan, perkelahian antara Siwon dan Kibum terjadi. Dua orang yang sebelumnya menjalin hubungan bisa menjadi pesaing yang hebat dalam mendapatkan makhluk evil yang tidak tahu manisnya darimana.

"Wookie hyung, aku sangat senang. Akhirnya fanfiction KiHyun lumayan banyak. Mereka tahu siapa pasangan sesungguhnya." Ryewook mendecih mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang berkata seolah ada seribu bunga di wajahnya. Dia membalik badan, tidak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Hanya karena itu dia bisa sesenang itu, jurus apa yang di buat Kibum pada evil ini' batinnya.

"Apa di sana ada yang menuliskan, 'akhirnya seorang Kyuhyun yang mengaku sebagai Ultimate Top Seme menjadi Uke dari seorang Kibum yang sebelumnya bekas Uke dari Siwon', eoh?" perkataan terlontar begitu saja dari Ryewook, efek ngantuk berat yang di rasakannya membuat dia tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya Ryewook telah pergi ke alam mimpi.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Sepanjang acara Super Junior M di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta, Kyuhyun jarang menampilkan senyum. Saat istirahat, manager Super Junior M memarahi Kyuhyun. Member lain menatap kasihan Kyuhyun tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lain dengan Siwon, dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan magnae yang dulu mantan kekasihnya itu.

Perilaku Kyuhyun berimbas juga pada member lain terutama Ryewook. Sejak pagi dia tidak mau bertatap wajah dengan Ryewook. Makan bersama saja Kyuhyun selalu selesai diluan. Itu membuat Sungmin, Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Henry cemas. Sungmin ingin sekali menghibur Kyuhyun, menjadi sandaran nya tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan canggung diantara mereka.

Zhoumi mulai mendekati Kyuhyun, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun buka suara. Nihil. Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan baik-baik saja. Setelah Zhoumi beralih ke Eunhyuk. Dengan tingkah kekanakan-kanakan Eunhyuk setidaknya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tertawa tetapi tetap tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Donghae juga sama. Sementara Henry, entahlah. Dia merasa tatapan Kyuhyun padanya selalu tidak bersahabat dan itu membuat nyalinya ciut.

Semua member Super Junior M kecuali Kyuhyun berkumpul di sebuah café.

"5 hari dan keadaan Kyuhyun masih sama." Zhoumi buka suara-diangguki oleh yang lain kecuali Siwon. Siwon mendecih, "Jadi, karena dia kita berkumpul di sini. Aku pergi saja." Zhoumi segera menahan tangan Siwon.

"Bertindak lah dewasa Siwon." seru Zhoumi.

Siwon kembali duduk di tempatnya. Menyilangkan tangan di atas dada. Melihat situasi kembali normal Zhoumi kembali berujar, "Apa ada yang tahu alasan nya?" semua menggeleng kecuali Siwon. "Ryewook, kau teman satu kamarnya. Hari pertama di Taipei keadaan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Apa ada sesuatu di antara kalian?" lanjut Zhoumi dan memberi tatapan mengintimidasinya pada Ryewook.

"Yakk.! Gege jangan memandang ku seperti itu. Mana ku tahu, seingatku pada malam itu Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya membaca fanfiction dirinya dengan Kibum. Dan aku cuma bilang… OMO!" Ryewook cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, kejadian malam itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun marah jika dia menyinggung soal itu.

"Apa?" sahut yang lain serempak. Tanpa sadar Siwon ikut berteriak.

"I…itu. Sebelumnya aku tidak bermaksud, tapi… tapi…" Ryewook masih ragu-ragu mengatakannya, dia takut di marahi habis-habisan oleh para hyung nya yang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Drrttt… drrrttt… drrttt…

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, dia terkejut ketika melihat nama si penelefon. "Kibum…" ucapnya lirih. Serentak mereka menatap horor Sungmin yang susah payah menelan ludah. "Yeoboseo…" jawab Sungmin.

Beberapa saat suara Sungmin mengisi kekosongan di sana. Setelah percakapannya dengan Kibum selesai buru-buru makhluk yang berada di dekatnya menanyakan isi percakapan Sungmin.

"Dia menanyakan Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Aku jawab tidak tahu. Kata Kibum lagi dia akan ke Taipei lalu, kalau saja Kyuhyun begini karena kita…" Sungmin menerawang, menahan rasa takut yang menjalari pikirannya. "Hidup kita tidak akan tentram."

Mereka paling tahu bagaimana sikap Kibum, anak berwajah dingin dan datar itu tidak jauh dari hatinya. Dia seperti seorang psikopat yang tidak ada satupun yang akan tahu isi hatinya.

"Ryewook, cepat katakan. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun marah?" desak Eunhyuk cemas.

Ryewook semakin merasa di sudutkan, tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Waktu itu aku sangat mengantuk, sumpah, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Yang aku katakan… Kyuhyun yang mengaku seorang Seme menjadi uke dari uke bekas Siwon hyung…" Ryewook berkata lirih sangat lirih, dia menunduk tidak berani menatap para hyungdeulnya.

Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Ryewook. Zhoumi menelan ludah kecut sementara Henry menepuk dahinya sendiri. Duo EunHae bertatapan satu sama lain, keduanya sama-sama menautkan alis.

Siwon, yah Siwon berpose bodoh sama dengan Sungmin.

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sangat sensitif? Kalau begini aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Zhoumi memijit pelan pelipis kanannya. Menyandarkan tubuh kasar ke penyangga kursi. Henry mengikuti cara Zhoumi dan berhasil mendapat tatapan tajam dari namja China bertubuh paling tinggi di grupnya itu. Sungmin bertepuk tangan sekali menyebabkan perhatian tertuju kepadanya.

"Aku punya ide." Ucap Sungmin semangat. Semua mencondongkan badan antusias ke arah Sungmin. Detik berlalu belum ada lanjutan dari perkataan Sungmin. Seakan membaca raut kesal dongsaengnya, Sungmin menunjuk tepat ke wajah Siwon.

"Kau tidak boleh dengar. Sana." Usir Sungmin.

Siwon menaikkan alis satu-tidak-percaya terhadap suara dingin Sungmin yang menusuk di jantungnya. "Sana pergi." Sambung Sungmin menambah ketidak percayaan seorang Siwon. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Siwon, Zhoumi bangkit dari duduk nya lantas menarik lengan Siwon sedikit kuat.

"Ini demi kebaikan semua. Pergilah dahulu, kau juga akan tahu." Zhoumi memberi pengertian selembut mungkin. Siwon menghela nafas berat namun mengangguk lemah juga. Siwon melangkah lunglai keluar dari café. Sedikit banyaknya dia sangat penasaran dengan rencana Sungmin apalagi itu berhubungan dengan baby kyu nya, ah Siwon lupa. Kyuhyun bukan baby nya lagi. Namja penyuka PSP itu sudah berpaling kepada mantan kekasihnya. Membuat Siwon merasa orang paling bodoh di kalahkan seseorang yang pernah di taklukan nya.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Kyuhyun melangkah lunglai di sepanjang koridor hotel tempat Super Junior M menginap selama 3 hari. Pandangan matanya menerawang kosong. Handphonenya yang bergetar tidak di gubris sama sekali. Perkataan Ryewook terus terulang bagai kaset rusak di pikirannya. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ketika Kyuhyun melewati dinding kaca berwarna hitam yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya, Kyuhyun berhenti. Kyuhyun berdiri memperhatikan tubuhnya dari bawah sampai ke atas. Menatap lekat setiap sudut wajah nya. Meniup poni ikalnya yang sudah melebihi alis mata. Merapikan poni nya kembali namun ke bentuk lain, Kyuhyun mengangkat poni panjangnya sehingga tampak dahi putih pucat nya itu. Kyuhyun meraba sakunya lalu mengambil handphone. Membuka galeri foto bernama 'Kyuhyun Bonamana'.

Di sana terdapat banyak foto Kyuhyun saat Super Junior merilis lagu Bonamana. Di mana rambut Kyuhyun lurus dan tidak ada poni. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dan sangat manly. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun masih memadu kasih dengan bunny hyungnya-Sungmin. Masih terekam jelas di benak Kyuhyun ketika dia menggoda Sungmin sampai membuat wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna. Juga saat Kyuhyun dengan niatnya menaklukan Sungmin di atas ranjang yang berjalan mulus.

Kyuhyun bahkan mengejek ke-Seme-an seorang Siwon yang kesepian di tinggal Kibum.

Kibum.

"AARGGHHH…!" jerit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Mengusap wajah nya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa aku jadi uke?"

Satu tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kaca hitam itu untuk menyanggah tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia baru sadar bagaimana takdir memainkan peran di kehidupannya. Kehidupan seorang Kyuhyun yang selalu mengikuti hasrat tanpa memikirkan yang lalu atau kemungkinan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dari normal menjadi gay. Dari Seme menjadi Uke. Dari Uke menjadi Ukenya-Uke.

Dia tampak bodoh sekarang.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Takut-takut, Zhoumi di ikuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersiap mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Semalam mereka mendapat kabar dari Kibum bahwa dia akan berangkat pagi ini juga. Sedari tadi Ryewook sudah keluar. Memberi jawaban berupa gelengan kepada yang lain atas sikap Kyuhyun yang berarti masih sama. Sedangkan sekarang Ryewook menyusul Sungmin, Henry dan Siwon ke restoran untuk sarapan.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Tidak ada sahutan apalagi tanda-tanda akan di bukakan. Zhoumi mencoba sekali lagi.

"Masuk saja." terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari dalam. Segera Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae masuk.

Terlihat Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya. Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae mencoba bersikap biasa meskipun rasa gugup menyelimuti mereka. "Kau tidak makan?" Eunhyuk mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun memulai basa-basinya. "Sebentar lagi Hyuk." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Spontan Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun, "Aku ini hyung mu." Marah Eunhyuk.

Zhoumi dan Donghae bernafas lega Kyuhyun mereka kembali bersikap wajar versi Kyuhyun. Memberanikan diri, Donghae mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun lembut. "Ayo. Sekarang kita makan." Ajaknya.

SREETTT…

Tangan Donghae yang di gunakan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun berpindah tempat dengan cepat ke bawah akibat tarikan yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh Donghae menunduk dan wajah nya yang hanya berjarak 5 sentimeter dengan wajah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah Donghae hyung." Suara Kyuhyun yang sengaja di buat serak-serak basah beserta hembusan berat agar mengenai wajah Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, beranjak dari tempat nya duduk.

"Donghae hyung, ternyata kau sangat manis." Sebelum benar-benar pergi Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan godaan nya pada Donghae.

Pintu kamar di tutup. Tidak ada yang berubah dari posisi Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Mulut Eunhyun terbuka lebar saat menyadari perilaku Kyuhyun, lantas dia langsung melihat Donghae. Ruang mulut Eunhyuk lebih terbuka lebar saat melihat sang Seme-Donghae tidak menunjukkan respon apa-apa namun wajah kemerahan yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya bisa mengetahui betapa Donghae sedang tersipu malu.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin, Henry, dan Siwon di meja biasa tempat mereka makan. Meja yang di sediakan khusus untuk mereka agar tidak di ganggu para fans. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di depan Sungmin yang kebetulan kosong dan di samping kanan nya ada Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata serigala Sungmin, berhasil membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. Sebab tatapan mata itu sangat tajam sarat penuh maksud, tatapan mata yang dahulu sering di terima Sungmin. Tanpa di kehendaki, jantung Sungmin berpacu cepat.

Pergerakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya menambah keanehan suasana, Kyuhyun menghapus sisa kuah di ujung bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya lalu dia sendiri menjilat bekas kuah itu secara seduktif. "Minimie, makan mu masih saja sama."

"Uhuk…" Sosok di samping Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan koran, tersedak kopi americano nya. Siwon melipat kasar koran-melihat perubahan Kyuhyun takjub. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kembali di zaman saat Kyuhyun masih jaya dengan status Seme nya.

Kunyahan Henry terhenti mengakibatkan pipinya menggembung-lucu. Kyuhyun juga memberi perhatian kepada Henry berupa cubitan gemas di pipi nya, "Mochi, kau sangat menggemaskan."

Tidak tahan atas perilaku Kyuhyun, Siwon memutuskan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sarapan pagi. Begitu juga Henry, pergi dengan makanan yg belum tertelan sempurna. "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Pamit Sungmin tergesa-gesa.

Dari kejauhan Ryewook datang membawa satu piring berisi kue dan satu cangkir susu hangat. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun sendiri di sana. Ryewook mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun, mulai memakan makanannya dalam diam. Yang sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya tentang keberadaan penghuni sebelumnya.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya kharisma sebagai Seme." Kyuhyun memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya-memulai pembicaraan tanpa melirik ke arah Ryewook.

Sedikit tersedak-Ryewook meminum susu nya perlahan. Mengutuk Sungmin, Henry, dan Siwon yang meninggalkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Ryewook mencoba tidak menghiraukan karena dia memang tidak mengerti selain itu kegugupannya berada di atas normal.

"Ryewook-shii…" gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Ryewook merinding di buatnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggil namanya dengan formal. Menunggu lanjutan perkataan Kyuhyun, untuk sejenak Ryewook menghentikan aktivitas menyendok makanan nya.

"Kau tidak pernah menjadi seorang Seme, bukan? Bahkan dengan Sungmin hyung kau masih di bawah. Aku bangga padamu. Kau mempertahankan jati diri sebagai Uke Sejati." Skakmat. Itulah perasaan Ryewook sekarang. Magnae Super Junior itu sangat niat membalas perkataannya kemarin.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Para hyungdeul ditambah Henry melakukan rapat dadakan. Apalagi jika bukan mengenai sikap Kyuhyun. Zhoumi selaku ketua perkumpulan memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu karena perkataan Ryewook. Anak itu pasti ingin membuktikan ke-Seme-annya lagi." Yang lain mengangguk antusias, bahkan Siwon sudah mengikuti dengan serius.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita menghentikannya? Diakan keras kepala!" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Kyuhyun! Tadi saja dia menggodaku! Aku ini kan Seme sejati!" Donghae angkat bicara. Semua menoleh kearahnya. "Kau juga?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Donghae mengangguk dua kali.

"Kyuhyun hyung niat sekali!" seru Henry takjub. Siwon menjentikkan jari agar perhatian tertuju padanya, "Ada apa?" sembur Zhoumi. Siwon menggeleng, lalu menyengir aneh, "Rencana kalian semalam apa? Aku masih penasaran." Yang lain sontak memutar bola mata-bosan.

"Kau masih belum diperbolehkan mengetahuinya, Siwon." Ucap Zhoumi penuh penekanan. Siwon mengangkat bahu-tidak perduli, "Kalau begitu, aku sendiri yang akan menaklukan Kyuhyun kembali." Seringainya tercetak jelas usai mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ya sudah." Sahut Eunhyuk. Alis Siwon bertaut, "Kalian tidak berusaha mencegahku?" bingungnya. "Yah, terserahmu saja. Kami punya rencana lain." Jawab Zhoumi.

Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, Siwon meninggalkan perkumpulan mendadak itu, pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi seringai yang tidak pantas bagi orang setaat Siwon muncul, untuk pertama kali setelah mereka putus, dia akan memulai pembicaraan dengan uke manisnya itu. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun, Siwon masih tetap mencintainya. "Aku akan merebutnya kembali Kibum, mungkin dia frustasi menjadi kekasih dari seorang yang jarang pulang." Gumam Siwon penuh kemenangan.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Kyu…" panggil Siwon begitu dia memasuki kamar Kyuhyun-menampakkan sesosok manusia yang duduk diatas kasur memainkan 'selingkuhannya'-PSP.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara ini, suara yang sudah 5 bulan tidak memanggil namanya. Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat, dia sangat gugup menyadari Siwonlah yang mendatanginya diluan. "Eum." Balas Kyuhyun singkat tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada PSP.

Percayalah, dia tidak fokus lagi memainkan game itu kala Siwon mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur. "Kau tidak pernah berubah." Mulai Siwon. "Yah… begitulah." Jawab Kyuhyun sekedarnya.

Siwon memperdekat duduknya ke tempat Kyuhyun. "Bisa hyung berbicara sebentar?" Siwon memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah manis Kyuhyun, poni panjangnya yang diikat ke atas, menambah kesan imut Kyuhyun saat ini. Tanpa sadar Siwon meneguk ludahnya kasar, ketika bibir penuh merah Kyuhyun disapu oleh lidahnya. "Ya. Bicaralah hyung."

Siwon menetralkan kembali nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tersangkut ditenggorokan, mata karamel Kyuhyun tepat melihat ke matanya. Siwon semakin merutuki diri dalam hati, bisa-bisanya namja semanis Kyuhyun direbut oleh ex-uke-nya.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Siwon yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Boleh hyung mencium bibirmu, Kyu?"

"Nd…nde?!" keringat dingin segera meluncur dari pelipis Kyuhyun, permintaan Siwon bukankah terlalu frontal. Siwon tidak menyahut lagi tapi bahasa tubuh yang mendekati Kyuhyun membuat magnae yang sudah membuat keputusan menjadi Seme lagi itu-memundurkan tubuh sampai mengenai kepala tempat tidur. Kyuhyun tersudutkan dan Siwon merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun, mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua lengannya disebelah kiri dan kanan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sedikit Kyu, hyung masih merindukan dirimu."

BLUSHHH

Wajah Kyuhyun merona hebat. Selama dia berhubungan dengan Siwon, tidak pernah hyungnya ini begitu sangat liar. Wajah Siwon mempersempit jarak mereka, mungkin tinggal 2 sentimeter lagi dan CUP. Kyuhyun menutup mata saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Nafas berat Siwon menerpa permukaan hidungnya. Dari sebuah kecupan lembut, lambat laun lumatan-lumatan kecil diberi Siwon. Mengemut bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

Kyuhyun tidak melakukan protes juga tidak membalas ciuman memabukkan Siwon. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas kaos depan Siwon, memberi tahu jika namja manis itu memerlukan pasokan oksigen.

Siwon melepasnya, sedikit tidak rela memang. Selagi Kyuhyun meraup udara, Siwon mengecup singkat bibir membengkak Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

Setelah dirasa nafas Kyuhyun kembali normal, Siwon memulai aksi ciumannya lagi. Sekarang lebih kasar dan sarat akan tuntutan. Kyuhyun mulai membalas ciuman Siwon, membuka ruang mulutnya agar mudah dieksplorasi oleh Siwon.

Suara desahan pun tidak terelakkan.

"Kyu." Suara berat dari ambang pintu menghentikan kegiatan ciuman panas antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Ki…Kibumie." Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar takut, apalagi saat melihat tatapan mematikan Kibum. Siwon menyeringai senang. Tidak menduga akan ketahuan secepat ini yang berdampak memperlancar rencananya. "Yo. Bumie!" sapa Siwon biasa. Perlahan namja atletis itu turun dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum berdua.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau melihat Kibum yang masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah dingin. Untuk waktu lama, mereka hanya saling diam, sampai akhirnya Kibum keluar dari kamar tanpa sepatah kata. Kyuhyun menghela panjang. Air mata yang ditahannya mulai berjatuhan.

"Mianhae…" isak Kyuhyun.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : Dik lagi perbaikan FF yang udah Dik publish. Supaya lebih nyaman dibaca, jadi ini Re-Publish.**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**

**Jja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[CHAP 2]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya member Super Junior M menyiapkan barang-barang untuk berangkat pulang ke Korea Selatan. Belum ada yang berani menyapa Kyuhyun kecuali Siwon, itupun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh namja chubby itu. Kibum sendiri tidak diketahui keberadaannya setelah malam itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Korea. Sesekali melirik kebelakang, berharap Kibumienya ada disana. "Hah… memangnya ini drama." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Mungkin dia langsung pulang ke Korea atau mungkin Amerika." Sambung Siwon yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun. Namja pucat itu berpaling sebentar, dia tahu dia yang salah tidak menolak Siwon, tetapi hyung kudanya ini harusnya merasa bersalah atau apa. "Kau sengajakan hyung? Mencari kelemahanku, apa kau berpikiran akan memisahkan aku dengan Kibum? Tidak bisa." Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Siwon yang memandang remeh kepadanya. "Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"OMO!" jerit Siwon. "Se… sejak kapan kau disini?" lanjutnya.

Namja berambut hitam legam yang menghampiri Siwon, membuka kacamata hitamnya, dan tersenyum kecil kepada namja atletis itu. "Yo!" Balasnya acuh. Namja itu melanjutkan langkah, mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh didepan.

"Kibum…" gumam Siwon. Tangannya terkepal kuat, "Sial!"

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh ke bangku pesawat, menghela nafas panjang. Mengecek pesan apapun dari ponselnya sebelum para pramugari itu mengoceh untuk tidak menggunakan ponsel. Kyuhyun menghela lagi, membuang keberuntungannya untuk kesekian. Tidak ada pesan yang dia harapkan, hanya pesan Changmin yang berisi untuk membawakan si monster food itu makanan. "Kibumie…"lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menatap jendela pesawat dengan malas, lihatlah, sekarang pendengarannya yang berhalusinasi. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja." putus Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menghiraukan siapa yang duduk disebelahnya. "Tidur disini saja." tangan seseorang menuntun kepala Kyuhyun bersandar dibahunya.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Kibumie?" namja berambut legam itu tersenyum, memamerkan 'killer smile' andalannya. "Ba…bagaimana bisa, kau?" Kibum mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku memaafkanmu kali ini. Semua juga salahku yang jarang memberi perhatian, tidurlah Kyu." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum takjub.

"Astaga! Kau baru saja mengucapkan 13 kata dalam satu kali berbicara. Kemajuan yang hebat Bumie."

"Berhenti menghitung kata dalam ucapanku, Kyu."

"Hehehehehe. Baiklah." Kyuhyun mulai menyamankan kepalanya dalam bahu bidang Kibum. Menyesap aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Begitu pulang aku akan me'makan'mu, Kyu. Jadi, istirahatlah yang banyak." Dan yah-Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak mendengar kalimat frontal Kibum yang pastinya harus dia turuti.

Para hyungdeul tersenyum senang melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Tidak berniat mengusik mereka. "Kyuhyun memang takluk pada Kibum." Ujar Zhoumi. Yang mendapat anggukan dari Ryewook disampingnya. "Hah… aku tidak mau salah bicara lagi." Zhoumi mengusap rambut Ryewook. "Kalau kau mau tidurlah dibahu hyung." Zhoumi mulai memakai earphone nya, tidak melihat wajah Ryewook yang memerah. Sebelum memejamkan mata Zhoumi memberi senyum lima jarinya pada Ryewook. "Jajjayeo." Gumam Zhoumi.

"Nde hyung." Balas Ryewook yang perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu bidang Zhoumi, tersenyum malu-malu mengingat tingkahnya sekarang.

Sungmin yang duduk dibelakang bangku Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak bisa tidur, hanya menutup mata tanpa berniat terbang ke alam mimpi. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bahagia sekaligus kecewa. Apalagi yang dia harapkan dari Kyuhyun?

"Tidurlah hyung. Bersandar pada bahuku jika hyung mau." Tawar Henry. Sungmin menggeleng tanpa membuka mata, memberi gesture tangan menyuruh Henry tidur saja. Henry tahu apa yang dipikirkan hyung imutnya itu, tapi dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Duo Eunhae sudah terbang dialam mimpi dengan Eunhyuk yang tidur dibahu Donghae.

Siwon? Dia sama sekali tidak berniat tidur, pikirannya sibuk menata kembali rencana-rencana untuk merebut Kyuhyun.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Disini aku yang jadi Seme, Kibum!" kekeuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh atas mereka sama-sama tidak memakai sehelai baju, tempat tidur yang tadinya rapi sudah berantakan akibat ulah panas mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kyuhyun, jangan bermain lagi. Hyung sudah tidak tahan." Kibum berusaha merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun lagi tapi segera ditepis oleh kekasihnya itu. "SHIREO! Aku inikan lebih tinggi dan manly daripadamu, bum." Tolak Kyuhyun.

Ternyata magnae Super Junior ini belum sepenuhnya melupakan perkataan Ryewook diChina.

"Manly? Kyuhyun, katakan padaku alasanmu jadi begini." suara Kibum mulai terdengar serius. Kyuhyun duduk bersila, berhadap-hadapan dengan Kibum diatas kasur. "Aku ini Seme, Kibum! Seme dari seorang Sungmin yang uke, dan memang aku juga uke dari Siwon yang seme, lalu bersama kau yang uke. Harusnya aku ini Seme! Se-Me!" tegas Kyuhyun.

Kibum bersidekap, mulai mengerti maksud Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berontak atas statusnya. Kibum tidak langsung menyahuti perkataan Kyuhyun, dia menelisik wajah Kyuhyun lekat hingga ke tubuh putih mulusnya. "Aku tidak pernah menjadi uke." Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, "Tidak pernah?" ulangnya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, "Aku dan Siwon tidak pernah melakukan hubungan badan, kami belum menentukan siapa seme dan uke. Itu hanya tanggapan orang lain."

"20 kata, bagus sekali." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Kibum menatap datar Kyuhyun seolah berkata 'Are You Serious?'

"A, kalau begitu kau Seme?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali ke topik. Kibum mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu mengartikannya sebagai apa. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu berarti iya. "Tapi, jadi uke itu tidak enak." Keluhnya, mulai lagi.

Kibum menghela, meratapi 'Kibum kecil' yang sudah melemas. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mood melakukannya lagi." Kibum membaringkan tubuh dikasur, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh putihnya. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, "Kau serius tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Hmmm. Tidurlah Kyu."

"Mianhae. Tapi, aku masih mau jadi Seme."

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Kibum, Kyuhyun memilih tidur disamping Kibum. Agak ragu saat mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang Kibum. Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah damai Kibum, "Tampan." Pujinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, sudut bibir Kibum sebelah terangkat. "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Kibum menahan tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya, mendekatkan pinggang Kyuhyun ke tubuhnya. Detik kemudian, Kibum sudah berada diatas Kyuhyun.

"Let's play." Bisik Kibum disela ciumannya dileher Kyuhyun.

"MWO?!"

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Pagi-pagi sekali Ryewook sudah menuju dapur menjalankan kegiatan wajibnya memasak untuk makan para 'monster' yang masih terlelap. Sembari bersenandung, Ryewook mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng buatannya. Deritan kursi terdengar, Ryewook menoleh ke arah meja makan melihat siapa gerangan makhluk yang diluan terbangun.

"Kyu?" bingung Ryewook. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajah diatas meja, tidak ada pergerakan lain. Ryewook mengangkat bahu. Melanjutkan acara masaknya lagi.

"Kyu?" sekarang sosok namja yang pagi-pagi sudah memakai masker wajah menghampiri meja makan, niat awal menyapa Ryewook dan memberi wejangan peraturan makanannya pada koki Super Junior itu. Tapi, ada yang lebih menarik perhatianya.

"Hey, ireona." Heechul menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak mendapat balasan, Heechul mendatangi Ryewook. "Dia kenapa?" tanyanya langsung. "Entahlah, daritadi dia sudah seperti itu." Heechul meneguk air dingin dari kulkas, manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Ryewook.

"Aku dengar kau menghina Kyuhyun waktu di China." Sembur Heechul langsung. Ryewook menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya sejenak, "Sudahlah hyung. Semua sudah beres."

"Tapi memang benar bukan, dia itu uke nya uke. Memalukan sekali."

BRAKKK

Keduanya terkejut. Bahkan Ryewook sempat menahan nafas melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

Heechul bertindak biasa, seolah kemarahan Kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan, dia memang sengaja mengatakan hal itu tadi. "Wae?" ucapnya. Kyuhyun tidak melepas pandangannya terhadap Heechul, berjalan perlahan mendekati namja cantik itu. Bibir merah Kyuhyun hampir menempel diperpotongan leher Heechul, membuat namja cantik itu sedikit risih juga gugup.

"Lalu, kau apa? Antara aku dan kau, yang jadi uke pasti kau Chulie-ah. Kau uke dari ukenya uke? Kau suka padaku bukan?" helaan nafas berat Kyuhyun menerpa kulit sensitif Heechul. Namja cantik itu tidak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah cepat. Tapi tidak normal sebagaimana mestinya, magnae itu berjalan agak terseok-seok.

Ryewook memilih tidak ikut campur. "Hyung, tolong bangunkan yang lain. Makanan sudah siap." Ujar Ryewook. Heechul akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, mengangguk cepat mengiyakan suruhan Ryewook.

"Kibum sudah pergi, aishhh… ini semua salahku. Kyuhyun lebih baik menjadi jahil daripada seperti itu, menakutkan." Monolog Ryewook.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : RE-PUBLISH**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[CHAP 3]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Latihan hari ini dilaksanakan hingga malam hari. Semua personil terduduk juga ada yang langsung terlentang sehabis berlatih tari dari lagu-lagu yang dulu dan akan ditampilkan dikonser Super Junior selanjutnya. 11 orang tidak termasuk Henry dan Zhoumi selaku member China, mereka berada di China untuk melakukan kegiatan terakhir disana sebelum fokus ke konser.

"Badanku remuk…" keluh Heechul, cinderella Super Junior itu memegangi pinggangnya. Kangin mendatangi hyungnya itu dan menjadi sukarelawan memijat punggung Heechul.

"Ya… Ya… disana. Bukan, bukan, ke bawah dan ke kiri sedikit. Aaaa… bagus. Bagus. Yakk! Yakk! Kau terlalu kuat Raccon! Badanku bisa remuk dilu-Yakk! Kau kemana eoh?"

Belum sampai 10 menit Kangin sudah meninggalkan Heechul. Sepanjang berjalan menuju perkumpulan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryewook, Kangin tidak hentinya mengumpat. "Seandainya dia tidak lebih tua, benar-benar akan ku remukkan!"

Sungmin yang mendengar keluhan Kangin hanya bisa mengusap punggung kekar hyungnya itu. "Sabarlah hyung. Kau seperti baru kenal Heechul hyung saja."'

"Tapi, dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia memanggil ku Racon! Kau tahu sendiri, hanya Joongsoo hyung yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan minumnya. Baru saja Kangin menyinggung persoalan sosok berwibawa yang paling dia rindukan. Leeteuk si Malaikat Tanpa Sayap yang sedang menjalani kewajiban negaranya.

"Aku merindukan Leeteuk hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyubit kecil lengan Kangin, memberikan tatapan-'Lihat, dia pasti berulah lagi'-kepada Racon Super Junior itu. Kangin menyengir aneh, cepat-cepat dia bangkit dan meninggalkan kumpulan Sungmin.

"Aishhh… hyung tidak bertanggung jawab!" umpat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang memang memperhatikan Sungmin sedaritadi tertawa renyah. Ketika Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir sekaligus mengembungkan pipi bulatnya, hiburan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku hanya merindukan Leeteuk hyung. Tidak usah memasang tampang imut seperti itu." –UHUK! Ryewook tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajah innocentnya melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Kyuhyun dengan seringainya dan Sungmin dengan wajah memerahnya.

Ryewook merasa de javu ke masa Bonamana.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Selesai latihan semua member kembali ke dorm kecuali Heechul, Kangin, dan Siwon yang memilih pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Para member yang akan pulang ke dorm menaiki mobil van secara bergiliran. Saat Kyuhyun akan menaiki mobil itu tangan Siwon mencegahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Hyung antar kau saja nde."

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Siwon sedikit kasar, "Tidak usah hyung. Pulanglah." Tolaknya. Siwon belum mau melepas tangan Kyuhyun, namja atletis itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun sehingga wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

CUP

Siwon memberi kecupan singkat didahi Kyuhyun. "Jaljayeo." Lalu melepas tangannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh, tersenyum lirih. Dia tidak menyangka Siwon belum menyerah. Seruan Eunhyuk dari dalam van menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Tidur yang nyenyak Donghae hyung." Namja penyuka game itu sengaja membuka pintu kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kebetulan sekamar untuk malam ini, mempunyai niat mengganggu sepasang kekasih itu. "Yakk! Evil! Jangan ganggu Donghae lagi!" Kyuhyun segera menutup kembali pintu. Tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan busa dimulutnya.

Bagaimana Eunhyuk tidak histeris seperti itu? Kyuhyun yang menyembulkan kepala, mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Donghae yang sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur, jangan lupakan suara serak Kyuhyun dan kedipan mata nakalnya. Eunhyuk jadi berpikir ulang, siapa yang seme sekarang antara dirinya dan Donghae?

Selesai membersihkan diri Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang sudah tertidur. Meneliti wajah damai Donghae. "Dia sangat manis jika seperti ini. Dipikir-pikir, Donghae lebih pendek, mudah menangis, dan lebih cantik dariku. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang sedikit lebih berotot. Harusnya dia kan yang menjadi Uke? Pantasan saja Kyuhyun menggodanya!" jari panjang Eunhyuk menempel dibibir Donghae. "Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi uke ku! Tenang Donghae chagi." Proklamir Eunhyuk dimalam yang tenang. Membawa tubuh Donghae ke dalam dekapannya, posisi yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya. Selama latihan Heechul menahan ponsel mereka. Katanya supaya lebih fokus latihan kenyataannya, cinderella Super Junior itu berkali-kali menerima telefon.

"Padahal dari Hongki tapi dia bilang dari Manajer. Cih, cinderella jelek." Rutuk Kyuhyun.

Ada 25 pesan secara keseluruhan, ada yang dari operator ada juga dari beberapa hobae nya. Dan pasti Changmin tidak ketinggalan memenuhi kotak masuknya. Kyuhyun malas membaca pesan-pesan itu. Dia hanya mencari pesan yang mungkin dikirim oleh Kibum.

Tidak ada.

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur. "SIAL! Aku merindukan mu Kibum! Hubungi aku segera! Hubungi!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah ponselnya. Seolah-olah itu adalah orang yang dia maksud. "Hahh…" menghela nafas, Kyuhyun memutuskan membersihkan diri.

"Aku tidur dikamar Sungmin saja." gumamnya.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"HYUNG! Aku tidur disini." Seenak jidatnya, Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin tanpa diketuk. Dia sudah menebak hyung imutnya itu menggunakan piyama merah muda panjang khas perempuan. Sungmin gelagapan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berbaring disampingnya. "Aku tidur disini ya hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur daritadi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Matanya tertutup erat. Menghirup aroma kamar Sungmin yang selalu harum dan nyaman.

"Hyung, kau punya guling lagi? Aku lupa membawanya." Gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang membelakangi Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dan gugup. "Ti… Tidak." jawabnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang Sungmin serta merta membawa tubuh hyungnya mendekat.

"Kalau begitu, hyung saja yang menjadi gulingnya."

"Kyu…"

"Jaljayeo hyung."

Sungmin tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Dia menikmatinya. Hah… sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak memeluk tubuhnya seperti ini. Sungmin merindukannya.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Ryewook terbangun 2 jam setelah dia terlelap. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, dia memerlukan air yang sialnya tidak tersedia dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa…" racaunya. Terpaksa Ryewook berjalan menuju dapur.

Dahinya mengernyit melihat lampu didapur yang menyala. "Apa ada yang tidak bisa tidur?" tebaknya. Ryewook mendekati dapur dan mendapati sesosok namja berambut sehitam malam duduk tenang dimeja makan. "Ki… Kibum?" namja innocent itu mengucek matanya, meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Oh, hyung. Kau bangun?" sapa namja itu yang memang adalah Kibum.

Ryewook mengambil air kulkas dan meneguknya perlahan, "Aku haus. Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?" Ryewook duduk didekat Kibum. Memperhatikan seksama dongsaeng manisnya yang sudah lama tidak terlihat.

"Kau semakin kurus Kibum." Ujarnya. Tangan Ryewook mengusap-usap lengan Kibum yang terletak diatas meja. "Jadwal syuting semakin padat. Kali ini aku bermain action hyung. Cukup melelahkan." Ryewook mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau juga harus mengatur pola makanmu." Pesan Ryewook. "Gomawo hyung." Balas Kibum.

"Eum, kau ingin menjumpai Kyuhyun kan? Kenapa tidak ke kamarnya?" Kibum menggeleng pelan. "Kyuhyun dikamar Sungmin hyung. Sebentar lagi aku akan tidur."

Senyum Ryewook yang sedaritadi terlukis saat melihat Kibum langsung sirna. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali muncul. "Gwenchana hyung. Aku percaya pada Kyuhyun."

"Tidak. Ini semua karena ulahku Kibum. Sewaktu kami di…"

"Aku sudah tahu semua hyung." Sela Kibum. "Kau tahu? Dari siapa?"

"Heechul hyung." Ryewook menghela, "Ya. Tentu saja." gumamnya malas.

"Tidurlah hyung. Aku juga akan tidur." Ryewook mengangguk. "Nde. Tidurlah segera Kibum."

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Semua member sudah berkumpul dimeja makan kecuali satu orang. Satu orang yang paling susah dibangunkan. Siapa lagi bila bukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Ryewook sibuk didapur, Sungmin sedikit canggung karena ketahuan tidur bersama Kyuhyun ditambah Kibum yang sudah berada didorm.

"Eum, Kibum kapan datang?" mulai Sungmin.

"Malam saat kau dan Kyuhyun tidur bersama." Ucap Ryewook dingin. Sungmin meneguk ludah kasar. Sedikit banyaknya dia menyesal juga tidak menolak Kyuhyun malah merasa nyaman dipeluk namja itu. "Lepaskanlah hyung. Kali ini biarkan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya sedang bingung saja makanya dia mendekati yang lain."

"Nde. Hyung tahu." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Kyu, aku ingin berbicara padamu. Berdua." Suasana diruang televisi tiba-tiba menegang begitu Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun datang. Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai dikarpet, tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kibum. "Bicara saja." jawabnya acuh.

Kibum akan angkat bicara bersamaan pintu dorm dibuka dari luar. Member Super Junior yang bertubuh atletis memasuki ruangan, tangannya menenteng kantung plastik yang dijamin berisi makanan. Siwon menyapa semua member, melepas jaketnya, dan meletakkan bawaannya diatas meja.

"Waa… apa kau membeli jjamyeon hyung?" sembur Kyuhyun. Wajahnya berbinar seperti anak anjing. Sesaat dia melupakan Kibum yang masih berdiri tegak disana- dengan wajah yang tidak terbaca.

"Tentu saja Kyunie. Ini. Hyung khusus membelikannya untukmu." Siwon menyerahkan satu plastik yang diterima Kyuhyun. "Aisshhh… Siwon selalu mengistimewakan Kyuhyun. Aku kan juga mau jjamyeon Won." Keluh Eunhyuk. Merasa nasibnya yang selalu mendapat makanan ringan murahan tidaklah adil.

"Kyuhyun memang istimewa." Goda Siwon. Rona merah tercetak dipipi Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menunduk malu sambil menyuapkan satu sendok jjamyeon ke dalam mulutnya. Ryewook mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kibum. Namja dingin itu menatap Kyuhyun lurus, tanpa ekspresi. Itulah yang membuat Ryewook khawatir.

"Kyu…" lirih Ryewook.

"Nde. Hyung."

"Kibum…" bisik Ryewook hati-hati. Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya sejenak, teringat bahwa kekasihnya itu masih menunggu disana. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. "Sudah?" tanya Kibum dingin.

"O. Kibum. Sejak kapan kau disana?" sela Siwon. Dia menyeringai kepada Kibum. Sejak masuk tadi Siwon juga sudah sadar keberadaan namja es itu, dia sengaja. Apalagi saat mengelus rambut Kyuhyun halus.

"Sudah Kyu?" ulang Kibum. Tatapannya tidak berpindah sedetik pun dari wajah Kyuhyun yang juga balas menatapnya dingin. "Okay." akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri. Berjalan tegap penuh percaya diri.

Kibum jalan diluan menuju balkon diikuti Kyuhyun. Segera Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, penasaran tentang sepasang kekasih itu namun pergerakannya langsung dicegat oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk termasuk Ryewook. Mereka melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Siwon. "Hentikan Siwon. Mereka perlu waktu."

Merasa tidak ada dukungan, Siwon angkat tangan- menyerah. "Fine. Tetapi, aku tetap tidak akan menyerah."

"Terserah."

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Menit demi menit berlalu. Udara dingin dimalam Seoul menerpa wajah kedua namja yang berdiri diujung balkon dorm Super Junior. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Kibum, menatapnya sendu. Sejujurnya dia takut dengan apa yang akan diucapkan namja dingin itu, takut terhadap kata 'menyerah' pada hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun tahu semua ini salahnya, mengacuhkan Kibum beberapa minggu ini, melakukan banyak skinship kepada namja lain. Semata-mata membuktikan dirinya sebagai Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun tampan yang banyak bermain gila.

"Ayo menikah."

Kyuhyun menunduk sedih, benar kan apa yang dia duga, Kibum meminta menikah. "MWO?! MENIKAH?!"

Kibum tertawa kecil. Ekspresi Kyuhyun sangat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan. Tidak salah dia meyakini hati Kyuhyun, namja manisnya itu tetap sama. Seaneh apapun tingkah lakunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya. Menikah. Kau tahu kan aku tidak terlalu mempercayai pernikahan? Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku merenung. Setelah kita menikah, maka artinya, kau adalah milikku seutuhnya. Aku ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya Kyu. Bukan hanya raga dan rasa mu. Semua. Semua yang ada dikehidupanmu. Hal sekecil apapun itu. Aku ingin memilikimu."

Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka, betapa lucunya ekspresi Kyuhyun. Meraih tangan kekasihnya itu dan menggenggam erat bagaikan tiada waktu lain untuk tangan itu saling bertautan. "Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun."

TESS

Setetes air mata mengaliri pipi bulat namja berambut ikal itu, hatinya menghangat. Panah cinta abadi telah ditancapkan malaikat dihatinya untuk Kibum. Dirinya yang kekanakan. Tidak memperdulikan Kibum belakangan ini. Dan, inilah dia dapat. Sebuah komitmen dari bibir merah Kibum- kekasihnya.

"MIanhae…" isak Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya melingkar sampai punggung Kibum, menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya didalam dekapan sang kekasih. "Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae. Nado saranghae. Kim Kibum."

Kepulan asap karena udara yang dingin keluar dari mulut Kibum. Jujur, dia tidak pernah tahu rasanya segugup ini saat akan melamar Kyuhyun yang jelas telah mengacuhkannya seolah minta putus. Kibum juga tidak yakin pada awalnya, namun, keyakinan. Dia yakin sepenuh hati kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kibumie… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap setelah semua kebodohan yang telah aku perbuat. Ditambah malam ini sangat spesial bagiku." Wajah Kyuhyun sengaja dia jauhkan untuk menatap Kibum. "Kau baru saja memecahkan rekor, Bum."

Bingung mendera Kibum- didalamnya, kenyataannya yang terpampang diekspresi wajah namja dingin itu tetap saja datar. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung kata dalam kalimatmu tadi. Bisakah kau mengulangnya lagi?"

Suasana kembali hening, sunyi dan senyap. Suara 'krik… krik…' dari jangkrik sekitar menggantikan keheningan itu.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : RE-PUBLISH**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[****CHAP**** 4]**

**Warning : Maaf lama update cerita yang ini #bow. Dik gak mau jadi author tukang PHP-in kok**

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, apa kau yakin? Bisa saja kau tidak mencintai Kibum. Mungkin saja kau mencintai ku!" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibas tangannya kepada Siwon. Tetap melanjutkan persiapan barangnya untuk kepergian Kyuhyun dengan Kibum besok pagi. Semua member Super Junior sudah tahu bahkan Leeteuk sekalipun, ternyata Kibum diluan meminta restu pada eomma Super Junior itu.

Siwon memohon-mohon kepada Kyuhyun. Penampilannya hancur dan berantakan. Dia hanya memikirkan, bagaimana nasibnya tanpa Kyuhyun? Demi Neptunus! Dia sangat mencintai namja ikal itu. Tidak perduli Kyuhyun mencintainya atau tidak.

"Hyung! Kau tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu. Ini adalah keputusanku." Bentak Kyuhyun habis kesabaran. Nafasnya memburu. Keadaan Siwon sangat mengiris hati. Tetapi, dia tidak boleh goyah lagi. Kibum sudah percaya padanya meski telah dia sakiti.

"Siwon… bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Sungmin menarik lengan Siwon yang menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, menyeret namja atletis itu keluar tanpa penolakan dari Siwon.

Sungmin tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Apalagi Siwon dalam suasana hati buruk. Pertama Sungmin mengambil dan menghembuskan nafas. Dia tidak bisa mengelak jika ia juga mendekati kata frustasi. Ini juga mimpi buruk bagi Sungmin.

"Bersikaplah dewasa. Aku tahu perasaanmu, aku juga begitu Won!" tegas Sungmin. Menahan air matanya yang menunggu ia mengedip maka air itu akan mengalir.

Melihat Sungmin, Siwon seakan melihat dirinya. Kantung mata tebal, wajah pucat, ah, sakit sekali rasanya. Siwon mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu. Kau tenang saja hyung." Alis Sungmin terangkat sebelah, apa semudah itu Siwon merubah pemikirannya? Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, toh, Siwon juga tampak sudah menerima. Sungmin menepuk bahu Siwon sekilas lalu berlalu dari sana. Tidak lupa mengusap air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Mungkin, Sungmin akan memasang topeng bahagianya lagi.

"Aku tahu merebutnya lagi hyung…" lirih Siwon pada udara kosong.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kau tidak menginap di dorm, Won?" tanya Leeteuk sembari mengeringkan rambutnya diruang tengah. Mereka baru saja perform di gedung SBS dan biasanya jika sudah selarut ini Siwon akan menginap di dorm. Berbeda untuk kali ini, Siwon sudah siap berangkat.

Siwon menoleh sebentar lalu menyunggikan senyuman tipis. "Aniya hyung. Besok jadwal ku kosong jadi dari malam ini, aku ingin istirahat." Leeteuk mengangguk saja. Matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, apalagi setelah berendam diair hangat.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati okay." Siwon tersenyum simpul, memakai sepatunya lalu berjalan menuju pintu sebelum suara orang memakai sepatu dibelakangnya menghentikan kegiatan Siwon memutar handle pintu. Orang itu adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai sepatu. Siwon bisa melihat gurat lelah dan kantuk diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak menginap?" Siwon bertanya.

Kyuhyun menengadah, matanya sedikit terpejam. Namja berkulit pucat itu di dera kantuk yang teramat berat. "Kibum pulang besok." Suara Kyuhyun berat serta serak. Pantas saja, karena Siwon yakin tadi sesampainya di dorm Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan badan. Suatu keajaiban magnae mereka itu bangun sendiri untuk membersihkan wajah lantas sekarang, Siwon takjub melihat Kyuhyun menghalau semua itu demi seseorang disana. Terselip rasa iri dihatinya. Waktu ia bersama Kyuhyun sedikitpun namja berjulukan evil itu mau mengutamakannya seperti ini. Hah… masa lalu –batin Siwon miris.

"Kau mau hyung antar? Tidak baik menyetir sendiri, kau terlihat… terlihat buruk."

"Benarkah? Baiklah jika kau memaksa hyung." Siwon terkekeh kecil. Sifat Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya tertawa –apapun itu. Kyuhyun mendahului Siwon, berjalan tertatih menuju basement.

"Dia sangat ngantuk, eoh…" gumam Siwon merasa geli.

Tanpa aba-aba, namja berlesung pipi itu memposisikan tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal. Dia sudah lama tidak melakukan ini. Dan Siwon sangat menyukai saat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun terasa pas digenggamannya. Jauh dari pemikiran awal Siwon, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak memberontak sama sekali. Magnae manis itu menyambut baik gendongan Siwon dengan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon dan merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Kau lebih baik bersama hyung, Kyu…" bisik Siwon yang kemudian mengecup dalam dahi Kyuhyun. Memandangi wajah polos Kyuhyun saat tertidur sepanjang jalan menuju basement.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Teriknya sinar mentari dari celah tirai jendela yang terbuka mampu mengusik tidur lelap Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang sampai matahari sudah seterang ini. "Bum, tutup tirainya. Aku masih mengantuk." Racau Kyuhyun, selimut yang sudah tertendang ke sana kemari ia tarik lagi dan menggulung dirinya didalam. Tetapi, selang beberapa menit. Panas nya matahari itu masih saja mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun. "Bum! Tutup tirainya! Aku mau tidur! Ppalli!" Kyuhyun bersuara lebih besar. Meski perlu usaha melakukan itu disaat tenggorokannya benar-benar kering.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar racauan Kyuhyun yang tidak ada manis-manisnya. Persetan jika itu bukan namanya. Siwon menutup tirai seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Menatap sejenak namja manis yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut itu.

"Kau lama sekali es." Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya. Berada di selimut juga terasa panas. Mata nya masih terpejam erat. Di luar kesadarannya Kyuhyun mengusap sendiri air liur yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Mengatup dan membuka mulutnya beberapa kali.

Tidak tahan sebenarnya melihat pose lucu Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya.

Agaknya pemandangan di pagi hari Siwon harus terganggu sebab suara dering ponsel Kyuhyun yang berbunyi keras dari meja nakas tepat di sebelahnya. Siwon berinisiatif cepat mematikan ponsel itu, takut jika sampai Kyuhyun terbangun, sialnya, tangan Kyuhyun bak orang terlatih sudah meraih ponselnya cepat.

"Yeoboseo…" Siwon menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia sudah mengantisipasi respon Kyuhyun setelah kesadaran namja itu penuh. Tetapi, tetap saja Siwon merasa cemas. "Kibum? YAKKK! Kau sengaja menelfonku untuk membangunku heh. Apa kau kesal ku suruh menutup tirai?" tubuh Siwon menegang. Kedua tangannya masuk ke saku celana untuk meredam kegugupannya. "E? Apa yang kau katakan es. Aku di apartemenmu bodoh. Semalam aku datang ke rumah mu di antar Si…" Kyuhyun menahan laju suaranya. Ada yang janggal disini. Sedikit menggosok-gosok matanya, Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Ponsel itu masih tertempel di telinganya. Kyuhyun baru sadar ia tidak pernah ingat semalam datang ke apartemen Kibum.

"Kau bangun juga, Kyu."demi menghindar dari teriakan Kyuhyun sendiri. Siwon memilih memulai terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya ia terlihat keren saat bersikap santai.

Kyuhyun menoleh secara cepat. Matanya melotot tidak percaya. "K-kau membawaku ke apartemen mu hyung." Siwon mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tersenyum miring ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Katakan pada calon suami mu itu untuk menyerahkan kau saja pada hyung, Kyu."

TRAKKK

Kyuhyun mematahkan ponsel flip nya. Emosinya naik drastis. "KENAPA KAU SANGAT KERAS KEPALA! Aku pulang!" Kyuhyun beranjak bangun. Menghiraukan rasa pusingnya karena tiba-tiba berdiri dari tidur lelapnya. Sudah Siwon duga pergerakan Kyuhyun ini. Secepat Kyuhyun akan berlari keluar, secepat itu pula Siwon mencekal lengan Kyuhyun dan memerangkap tubuh namja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Helaan nafas Siwon sampai ke telinga Kyuhyun, dimana merupakan titik sensitif dari namja manis itu.

"Apa kau belum paham Kyu? Apa kurangnya hyung sampai kau lebih memlih Kibum." Siwon mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak banyak.

"H-hyung… ak-aku mencintai Kibum. Bukan kau. Harusnya kau mengerti." Kyuhyun tidak mau teriak atau protes terlalu banyak. Tiba-tiba saja aura dingin dari Siwon memberi sinyal berbahaya bagi Kyuhyun. DIa tidak pernah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Siwon terhadapnya disini.

"Tapi aku bukan seperti Sungmin. Dia bodoh melepasmu, eum, mungkin karena dia uke mu."

SLURRPPP

Siwon menjilat cuping telinga Kyuhyun, feromon dari orang terkasihnya membuat Siwon mabuk di pagi hari. Ingin terus, dan terus.

"Lepas! Lepas Choi Siwon!" pekik Kyuhyun. Dia mulai takut dengan Siwon. Bukan Siwon yang sopan dan penyayang lagi. Melainkan Siwon yang penuh obsesi terhadap dirinya.

Tidak Kyuhyun sangka Siwon benar melepas nya. Tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu, Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar. Berlari sampai pintu utama apartemen Siwon.

"Sial!" Umpat Kyuhyun mendapati pintunya terkunci. Pantas saja Siwon melepasnya. Apa sekarang dia jadi tahanan sosok yang di anggap orang sempurna itu?

"Super Junior atau Kibum."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara Siwon di belakangnya. Namja atletis itu memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku dan lagi-lagi menampilkan senyum miring yang susah di artikan oleh Kyuhyun. "Super Junior atau Kibum." Ulang Siwon seolah menegaskan apa yang baru dikatakannya. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak paham maksud Siwon dengan mengatakan itu. "Apa kau tuli? Aku menyuruhmu memilih."

"Kibum."

Seakan tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Siwon tidak menyangka jawaban Kyuhyun. Dengan santainya namja manis itu menjawab Kibum. Apa Super Junior tidak penting baginya? Pikiran Siwon mulai kalut. Padahal ini kesempatan yang tepat membuat namja itu jatuh kepadanya.

"Aku sudah menjawab. Buka pintunya!"

"Kau lebih memilih kekasihmu daripada grup yang membesarkan namamu?" Siwon mulai naik darah. Hey, ini bukan persoalan cintanya pada Kyuhyun lagi. Ini sudah persoalan tentang hati magnae mereka terhadap Super Junior.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Wae? Apa kau tidak kau senang Choi?" Siwon melangkah cepat ke tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun diantara dua lengannya yang menempel pada pintu utama apartemennya. Menatap Kyuhyun setajam yang ia bisa.

"Baguslah." Siwon tersenyum miring. "Lebih mudah bagiku menghancurkan Super Junior."

"Tch." Kyuhyun berdecih. Mencoba tidak gentar sama sekali dengan tatapan mematikan Siwon. Kyuhyun sangat tahu maksud Siwon. Semua sudah jelas saat ia mengatakan Super Junior atau Kibum.

"Kau berani juga, Kyuhyun." Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Menjadikan bibir cherry itu sebagai targetnya.

Kyuhyun tidak memberontak. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merindukan ciuman nakal Siwon sewaktu mereka di Taiwan. Siwon berbeda yang suka memaksa. Dan, Kyuhyun diam-diam mengakui ia menyukainya.

Siwon melumat lembut bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kemudian, menyesap bibir atasnya. Bibir yang digunakan bagai alat hisap lebah pada madu. Menekan-nekan bibir sekenyal jelly itu. Sengaja tidak memejamkan matanya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak menikmati permainannya. Jika begini terus, Siwon lebih percaya diri untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun nya kembali.

BRAKKK

Refleks tubuh Kyuhyun terhuyung ke depan sesaat pintu apartemen Siwon di dobrak kasar dari luar. Siwon memaki orang yang baru saja mengganggu kegiatan paginya.

BRAKKK

Lagi pintu itu di dobrak. Siwon melihat dari layar monitor siapa gerangan orang brengsek itu. "Kim Kibum sialan." Desis Siwon tajam.

Kyuhyun menyeka saliva yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Perasaannya langsung kacau melihat Kibum dengan wajah penuh amarah di layar monitor itu. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Apa ini termaksud mengkhianati Kibum?

"Aku akan melepaskanmu untuk saat ini Kyu. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih setelah mendapat bibir manismu."

BLUSHH

Bisa Kyuhyun pastikan wajahnya memerah saat ini. Dulu Siwon sering menggodanya dengan kata-kata chessy. Tetapi, Kyuhyun selalu menganggapnya angin lalu. Sekarang, Siwon tampak berbeda. Jujur saja, Kibum tidak pernah sekalipun menggoda atau melakukan hal roman padanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Sama saja ia membandingkan Kibum nya dengan Siwon. Tidak. Kyuhyun masih cinta Kibum.

"Tapi, kau harus ingat satu hal."

BRAKKK

Siwon menggeram. Manusia es itu bisa saja menghancurkan pintunya. "Kalau kau tetap menikah dengan Kibum. Akan ku pastikan Super Junior hancur. Aku akan menarik semua saham dari Hyundai Departement yang ada di SM. Saham yang selama ini mendukung segala keuangan Super Junior. Keuangan para hyungdeul, Ryewook serta Zhoumi dan Henry."

Akhirnya Siwon membuka pintu apartemennya. Menatap datar Kibum yang terengah-engah setelah aksi brutalnya. Kibum menyeka keringat pada dahinya. Memberi tatapan tidak kalah datarnya pada Siwon. Atau mungkin, begitulah tatapan Kibum di setiap situasi. Tenang dan menghanyutkan.

"Selamat pagi Kibum." Sapa Siwon ramah. Mempertunjukkan dimple manis di kedua sisi pipinya. "Apa kau mencari Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dengan nada sing a song. "Dia ada disini. Seperti yang kau lihat." Lanjut Siwon tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum tipis kepada Siwon. "Pagi, Siwon."

Kibum melayangkan tatapannya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di sana. Dari raut wajah Kyuhyun, bibir yang membengkak. Serta sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak langsung mendatangi Kibum. Ada satu kesimpulan disana. "Kyu, ayo pulang." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum bersalah. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan mendekati Kibum. Menggenggam tangan namja itu erat. Kyuhyun ingin mengucapkan maaf, tetapi, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Kami pamit, Siwon." Kibum mengangguk kecil. Tidak melupakan apa itu tata krama. Siwon balas mengangguk. Setelah ini, dia yakin pasti menang.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Aku ingin bicara." Kyuhyun mengusap lengannya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang mendera. Sesampainya di apartemen Kibum, namja irit bicara itu langsung menghempas diri di sofa. Selama perjalanan mereka juga tidak saling bicara. Kibum tidak bodoh dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Hmmm." Gumam Kibum. Matanya sibuk terpejam.

"Aku serius." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas. Kibum mengalah, dia membuka mata dan menatap Kyuhyun datar. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kibum. Menggigit bibir bawahnya terlebih dahulu untuk memulai pembicaraan yang tidak bisa ia tunda lagi meski sedetik. Kyuhyun harus memastikan sesuatu. "Siwon hyung mengancam akan menghancurkan Super Junior." Mulai Kyuhyun.

Kibum tidak menyela sama sekali. Telinga dan matanya fokus pada Kyuhyun. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu tidak bisa mengambil celah dari Kibum, kekasihnya itu terlalu susah dibaca.

"Dia berandil akan mengambil semua saham Hundai. Siwon hyung meminta pernikahan kita di batalkan."

"Maka batalkan."

Kyuhyun menengadah. Sedari tadi dia memang menolak kontak mata dengan Kibum. Dia bingung dan frustasi. Baru saja dua hari lalu ia sangat girang mendengar lamaran Kibum. Apa itu hanya main-main?

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa semudah itu mengatakannya. Apa kau bercanda?" suara Kyuhyun naik beberapa oktaf.

"Jika itu yang di inginkan, itu yang di dapatnya." Kibum mengutarakan semua tanpa nada sama sekali. Tatapannya dingin dan menusuk.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun. Cukup. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar keputusan Kibum. Semudah itukah membatalkan suatu perjanjian suci?

Kibum berdiri, masih memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Kyuhyun. Namja manisnya itu tertunduk, Kibum berdecih kecil. "Ini bukan drama. Aku tahu kau dengan baik, Kyuhyun. Ini bukan keinginan Siwon. Tetapi, juga keinginanmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Liquid bening sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, "KEINGINANKU! BISA-BISANYA KAU MENGATAKAN INI KEINGINANKU!" pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima. Dia langsung berdiri seolah menantang Kibum yang tepat berdiri di depannya.

"Pergilah, Kyu. Saat ini juga, kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Kibum berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Tidak melihat sedetikpun Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk di sofa.

BLAMM

Pintu kamar tertutup.

"K-kau… SIALAN KAU KIBUM!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Air mata ikut serta membanjiri wajahnya. "Kau tahu! Siwon tetap mempertahankan ku dengan segala cara meski dia tahu aku bukan miliknya lagi! Tapi kau. Kau bahkan menyerah dengan ancaman itu. Baik! Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu KIM!" setelah meluapkan emosinya. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari apartemen Kibum. Mengikrarkan dalam hatinya untuk tidak mengingat namja es itu lagi –selamanya.

Dan mungkin, Kyuhyun akan belajar membuka hati lagi pada Siwon atau Sungmin. Yah… dia tahu Sungmin masih menyukainya. Siapa saja yang melihat sudah sangat kentara betapa bunny hyung nya kerap memberi perhatian yang sama seperti saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan kekasih.

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira, Kibum." Desis Kyuhyun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Mempersiapkan album ke 7 mereka di tahun 2014 merupakan kesibukan tersendiri bagi semua member Super Junior. Terlebih sekarang leader tersayang mereka sudah berkumpul kembali, terlepas dari kewajibannya di Militer. Heechul memanfaatkan paginya dengan perawatan menyeluruh. Tidak mau sendiri, ia membawa Duo Inyet di dorm itu untuk menemaninya ke salon langganannya. Heechul tidak mau nanti kulitnya rusak karena akhir-akhir ini latihan keras, cinderella Super Junior itu takut Hangeng melirik gadis di Cina sana.

Ryewook sedang berselfi ria untuk kekasihnya di militer sana. Sangat sedih mengetahui K.R.Y tidak bisa bersatu menyanyi di album ke tujuh mereka.

Kangin tidak melepas Leeteuk walaupun hanya sedetik semenjak namja angelic itu datang. Kerinduannya yang meluap-uap belum cukup hanya dalam waktu dua bulan berlovey-dovey pada Leeteuk. Sampai-sampai semua member di sana muntah masal.

Shindong tidak usah di tanya. Dia menghabiskan waktu berkumpul bersama keluarga. Karena setelah melepas album terbaru mereka bersamaan ia yang akan menjalankan wajib militer.

Selepas bangun, Kyuhyun langsung mencari Sungmin. Tidak biasanya hyung kesayangannya itu tidak membangunkan ia dengan segelas susu hangat. Padahal semalaman Kyuhyun berlatih keras tarian mereka. Badannya kaku setelah lama tidak latihan. Apalagi Kyuhyun jarang melakukan apa yang namanya latihan fisik alias fitness. Tidak perduli Siwon yang sudah mengajaknya beberapa kali.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Siwon, Kyuhyun juga tidak melihat hyung kesayangan nomor tiga nya itu. Dorm sepi sekali begitu ia bangun. Hanya ada Ryewook.

"Sungmin kemana?" Kyuhyun memutuskan bertanya pada makhluk imut yang asyik dengan ponsel nya.

Ryewook menoleh sebentar, "Molla. Dari semalam Sungmin hyung memang belum pulang."

"E? Benarkah?" heran Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak lihat Sungmin pamit setelah kita rekaman?" Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kemudian menggeleng kecil. Ryewook menghela panjang, "Aku baru ingat, kau itu sibuk dengan Siwon hyung."

"Tck! Tahu apa kau bocah."

Terima kasih atas balasan Yesung di chat mereka. Jika saja tidak, Ryewook dengan senang hati melempar ponselnya ke wajah menyebalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hahhh… membosankan. Apa aku menyuruh Siwon hyung datang saja ya."

Ryewook mendelik malas ke arah Kyuhyun yang rebahan di sofa depannya. Selagi tangannya asyik menekan balasan ke Yesung, mulut Ryewook bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat yang ia sendiri tidak sadar mengatakannya dengan mulus. "Secepat itu kau berpaling hati. Apa kau tidak punya perasaan."

Hening.

"A! Yesung hyung mengusahakan akan datang ke konser nanti. Hyungie~ bogoshippo yo." Pekik Ryewook kegirangannya. Layar ponsel segi empat itu tidak lepas dari kecupan kecilnya.

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam.

Tidak punya perasaan?

BRAKKK

Kyuhyun membanting kasar remote tv yang ada di meja. Perhatian Ryewook teralihkan. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba marah?

"Tidak punya perasaan? Apa kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku mendengar keputusan si brengsek itu! Dengan mudahnya ia membatalkan pernikahan kami! Sangat sakit!" pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima. Meski berbulan-bulan telah terlewati, tidak semudah itu melupakan sesuatu hal yang jelas telah lama di idamkan Kyuhyun. Terlebih itu menyangkut Kibum.

Ryewook tersentak. Bisa-bisanya mulut bodohnya ini berkata seperti itu. Ryewook serasa de javu saat mereka di Taiwan melakukan promo Super Junior M.

"A-a… itu. Hyung tidak bermaksud berkata begitu Kyu. Jeongmal. Hyung sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan itu." Gagap Ryewook.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi." Kyuhyun terdiam. Begitupun dengan Ryewook.

Suasana dorm lantai bawah mendadak kembali hening. Bahkan detik jam pun mendukung dengan detakannya yang berhenti. Bukan apa. Hanya Leeteuk yang tidak mau membeli baterai sebelum jam nya benar-benar berhenti. Pelit.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"MAMACITA!"

Semua orang di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu saling menubrukkan gelas berisi bir mereka ke atas. Tersenyum sumringah atas keberhasilan mereka melakukan konser pertama di Seoul setelah meluncurkan album ke tujuh yang telah lama di nanti-nanti ELF, tentu saja juga mereka sendiri. Grup mereka terlalu lama vakum. Inilah saat nya menampilkan kembali kiprah Super Junior ke mata dunia.

Leeteuk mengucapkan beberapa kata pembuka. Di sana lengkap member Super Junior, bahkan Hangeng dan Yesung datang ke sana. Seandainya ELF tahu kedatangan mereka, sudah di pastikan media sosial telah sibuk mempublishnya. Tetapi, untuk kali ini saja Super Junior mau menikmati kemenangan mereka secara privat.

"Terima kasih. Kalian adalah dongsaengdeul terbaik yang hyung punya." Kata Leeteuk memulai. "Super Junior tidak akan berdiri tanpa kerja keras dan semangat. Hari ini, kita semua telah membuktikannya. Membutikan bahwa Super Junior tidak akan pernah hilang. Super Junior akan terus memberikan yang terbaik demi ELF. Super Junior akan tetap berjaya!" seru Leeteuk di akhir kalimatnya. Eunhyuk memeluk Leeteuk, menumpahkan rasa harunya di bahu sang leader.

Di susul oleh Donghae, Ryewook, Shindong, dan Kyuhyun. Heechul berada dalam dekapan Hangeng. Siwon, Sungmin dan Kangin saling pandang. Mereka tersenyum mewakili perasaan mereka yang sama senangnya. Sementara Yesung mati-matian menahan isak tangis. Ia merasa tidak pantas ikut berbaur. Dia tidak berpartisipasi sama sekali di album ini.

Dari belakang seseorang menepuk bahu Yesung, membuat namja dengan julukan berkepala besar itu berbalik. "Kibum." Gumam Yesung tidak percaya. Dongsaeng kesayangannya, selain Kyuhyun (Ryewook tentu saja kekasihnya) sekarang berada di depannya tersenyum tipis. Memperlihatkan lagi killer smile yang sudah lama tidak di lihat ELF.

"Menangislah hyung. Kau pantas melakukannya." Ujar Kibum lembut.

Luntur sudah pertahanan Yesung. Semua ia tumpahkan saat itu juga. Kibum membawa wajah Yesung terbenam di dada nya. Mengelus-elus punggung hyung nya itu dengan lembut. Mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang berulang kali.

Heechul lah orang yang menyadari kedatangan Kibum disana. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Kibum datang. Pasalnya Leeteuk tidak memberitahu kedatangan namja snow white itu. Rasa rindu membuncah di hati Heechul. Semenjak pengumuman batalnya pernikahan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak pernah menampakkan lagi dirinya. Di tambah namja irit bicara itu jarang atau tidak pernah menggunakan media sosial apapun. Nomor Kibum juga tidak aktif.

"Kibum!" teriak Heechul.

Tidak memperdulikan lagi Yesung yang masih berada dalam dekapan Kibum, Heechul langsung saja menubruk tubuh namja yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kibum, bogoshippo." Lirih Heechul.

Serentak Siwon, Kangin, Sungmin, ah, dan semua orang disana menoleh ke asal suara Heechul. Mereka juga kompak terkejut mendapati kedatangan Kibum yang tiba-tiba.

"Ki-kibum…" Donghae berkata tidak percaya. Liquid bening nya yang belum kering harus jatuh lagi. Mengesampingkan segala macam hal tentang Kibum dan Kyuhyun, Donghae sayang Kibum. Alhasil, Donghae ikut serta dalam pelukan itu.

Siwon refleks mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Harap-harap cemas dengan respon namja itu. Leeteuk yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun juga langsung melihat Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya dia tidak tahu menahu kedatangan Kibum.

"YAKKK! AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAFAS!" Heechul dan Donghae melupakan seseorang yang mereka tenggelamkan di pelukan erat mereka. Ada Yesung di sana. Dengan seenaknya Heechul dan Donghae menghimpitnya sampai wajahnya semakin terbenam di dada Kibum.

"Hehehehehe… mian." Heechul dan Donghae menyengir bersamaan.

Mereka tidak menyadari suasana tidak menggenakkan member lain begitu menyadari ada satu orang yang beraura lain dari lainnya. Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang melemas, kakinya yang serasa seperti jelly. Satu hal yang lewat di benak Kyuhyun, bisakah ia berlaku sama seperti Heechul dan Donghae?

Yesung mendengus kesal. Dia menatap bersalah Kibum, "Bum-ah, i-itu. Ingusku tinggal di bajumu." –aneh. Heechul menjitak kepala besar Yesung cukup keras.

"Dasar Pabo! Kau mengotori pakaian Kibum." Donghae mengangguk-angguk membenarkan saja. Yesung kembali mendengus. Tangannya terjulur ke baju Kibum yang terdapat ingus nya. Ryewook sigap berlari kecil ke tempat Yesung, menahan tangan kekasihnya yang dia sadari mempunyai keanehan tingkat akut.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin mengusapnya dengan tanganmu, hyung."

"Jadi bagaimana lagi?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" tawa Heechul meledak. Yesung mereka tidak pernah berubah meski sudah dilatih di kemiliteran. Kangin yang tidak tahan akhirnya tertawa juga. Demi apa, itu sangat lucu. Tidak ketinggalan Eunhyuk, Hangeng, Sungmin, Shindong, Leeteuk, bahkan Siwon yang juga tertawa. Melupakan sejenak apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran mereka.

Atmosfir di ruangan itu mencair seketika.

Ryewook menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Astaga! Hyung. Kau tidak berubah juga."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Bibir Yesung manyun. Dia paling tidak suka di tertawai tanpa ia tahu letak lucunya dimana.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya lantas menyeka liur Yesung yang tertinggal. "Pakailah sapu tangan hyung." Ujar Kibum.

"Tch. Aku kan tidak punya sapu tangan." Gerutu Yesung tidak mau disalahkan. Ryewook mengambil alih sapu tangan itu. Sebagai kekasih yang setia, ia berkewajiban membersihkan kekacauan hyung anehnya itu.

"Biar hyung yang membersihkan sapu tangan ini untukmu, Bum."

"Tidak perlu hyung."

"Aniya! Hyung akan melakukannya." Keukeuh Ryewook.

"Baiklah."

"Nah, Bumie-ah. Karena kau sudah datang, mari bergabung disana." Heechul merangkul bahu Kibum. Menuntun Kibum menuju ke meja bundar tempat dimana gelas-gelas bir mereka berserakan. Tempat dimana Leeteuk dan lainnya berkumpul.

Saat melewati Sungmin, Kangin dan Siwon yang berdiri sejajar, Kibum membungkuk hormat. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Sungmin, Kangin, dan Siwon hyung." Ketiganya lantas balas membungkuk. Sungmin meraih tubuh Kibum dan memeluknya erat.

"Hyung merindukanmu, Bum."

"Aku juga hyung." Balas Kibum.

Gantian Kangin yang memeluk Kibum, "Wahh… kau sepertinya banyak berubah." Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Semua orang berubah setiap detiknya."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya mendengar perkataan Kibum. Berubah. Satu kata yang sulit tapi sering dilakukan tanpa disadari.

Siwon merasa canggung, tetapi, dia tidak mau itu terlihat malam ini. Siwon harus menganggap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kibum. Maka itu, Siwon memeluk erat Kibum. Siwon menyadari satu hal saat memeluk tubuh Kibum, satu kata –mungil. Kibum tidak berisi otot-otot kekar. Dia terlihat kurusan, mungkin Kibum jarang melakukan latihan lagi –pikir Siwon.

"Lama tidak jumpa."

"Ya." setelah melepas pelukannya. Kibum tersenyum sangat lebar kepada Siwon. Senyum manis yang tidak bisa terelakkan pesonanya oleh siapapun, tidak terkecuali Siwon. Namja atletis itu mematung melihat wajah berseri Kibum. Tidak ada janggut apalagi kumis. Kibum kembali merubah style rambutnya menjadi berponi dan sedikit panjang. Warna hitam legam rambut dan aroma husky yang begitu memikat Siwon saat itu dia melihat sosok Kibum saat menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ehem. Kenapa kau tidak melepas tanganku hyung." Kata Kibum. Nadanya memang datar, tetapi, Siwon merasa gaya bicara Kibum lebih lembut dan enak di dengar. Bagai alunan musik bertempo lambat dan berat.

"Ah, maafkan hyung."

"Tidak apa."

Heechul menatap intens gelagat Siwon. Alis nya naik sebelah. Dia juga sadar perubahan Kibum. Kemanisan Snow White Super Junior itu seakan menghipnotis semua orang disana malam ini. Tapi, Heechul cepat menghalau pikirannya. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan kejadian Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali berjalan. Kali ini tatapannya jatuh kepada Leeteuk. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat eomma nya Super Junior itu. "Hyung…" Kibum memeluk Leeteuk erat yang dibalas tak kalah eratnya dari Leeteuk. Dia tiba-tiba saja teringat waktu Kibum meminta restunya. Suara bergetar tapi penuh keyakinan itu. Dan pertanyaan konyol Kibum yang meminta sarannya bagaimana melamar Kyuhyun.

Sayang sekali, semua itu hanya masa lalu.

"Hyung merindukanmu Bumie-ah. Kau tidak pernah menghubungi hyung lagi."

"Maafkan aku. Aku sibuk di Taiwan. Ada tawaran bermain drama disana."

"Ah. Begitu. Selamat jika begitu. Jangan lupa memberi kasetnya pada hyung."

Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan Leeteuk, "Kau kan bisa membelinya hyung. Bilang saja ingin gratisan." Cibirnya.

Leeteuk mendelik kesal, "Apa yang kau katakan heh! Lebih baik menerima langsung dari Kibum. Dia kan pemain disana."

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Lebih baik dari Kibum. Karena kalau itu dari Leeteuk hyung, pasti bajakan." Timpal Shindong. Semua orang di ruangan itu kembali tertawa heboh. Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan yang langka ini. Mereka bisa kembali utuh bertiga belas. Zhoumi sedang mempersiapkan album solonya sementara Henry sibuk di salah satu Variety Show. Sehingga hanya pesan singkat yang berasal dari kedua Chinese itu yang Leeteuk terima.

"Ayo, mari duduk lagi." Seru Eunhyuk sembari merangkul Kibum untuk duduk didekatnya. Yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Donghae. Bukan tatapan tajam karena cemburu dengan Eunhyuk, melainkan dia sendiri ingin duduk didekat Kibum.

"Yakkk! Monkey. Menjauh dari Bumie ku."

"Enak saja! Kau kan sudah pelukan lama dengannya Ikan!" Shindong mendorong tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk serta Donghae menjauh dari Kibum. Sementara tubuh gempalnya langsung jatuh ke samping Kibum.

"Kalian duduk berdua saja, Inyet!"

"Tck!" decak Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Heechul yang memang sudah pasti harus duduk disebelah Kibum mengisyaratkan Hangeng duduk disebelahnya. Sofa ruangan ini ada dua, dan saling berhadapan. Masing-masing sofa membentuk setengah lingkaran besar. Di depan Kibum tepat duduk Leeteuk. Kangin disebelah kanan Leeteuk dan disebelah Kangin ada Sungmin. Sementara disebelah kiri Leeteuk duduk Kyuhyun seterusnya Siwon, Ryewook, dan Yesung.

Pembicaraan terus mengalir dengan santainya. Leeteuk banyak berceloteh. Yesung akan berceloteh tetapi langsung di bekap oleh Ryewook. Bisa-bisa mereka hanya mendengar petuah Yesung selama dua jam non-stop. Jangan sampai itu terjadi lagi. Shindong siap dengan leluconnya, begitupun dengan duo Inyet yang ikut serta meramaikan malam kebersamaan mereka.

Siwon tidak hentinya menatap Kibum. Gaya tertawa Kibum masih tetap saja sama. Ia akan menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Dan itu satu hal yang Siwon sukai dari Kibum. Kibum akan terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya. Mata menyipit, pipi terangkat ke atas, dan tawa lucu yang menggelitik pendengarannya.

Satu orang yang diam sedaritadi. Mata bulatnya tidak henti mengawasi setiap pergerakan para hyungdeulnya yang terlihat ceria. Miris sekali hanya dia yang merasa canggung disini. Kyuhyun sesekali ikut tersenyum. Tetapi semua bohong belaka. Kibum yang dulu terlihat keren di matanya entah mengapa menampakkan sosok nya yang dulu. Sosok yang manis dengan sebutan Snow White.

Kyuhyun akan pindah ke samping Sungmin saat mengetahui Siwon yang tampak tertarik dengan Kibum. Anehnya Kyuhyun tidak merasa sakit, dia lebih sakit kepada Kibum. Padahal ia kira sudah melupakan namja es itu. "Aku permisi sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sedihnya, tidak satu orangpun yang menyadari perkataannya. Sehingga Kyuhyun harus menelan pil pahit lagi untuk tidak di acuhkan.

Tidak bisa menahan sakit itu lagi, Kyuhyun berdiri begitu saja. Berjalan melewati Leeteuk dan Kangin. Barulah ia sadar Sungmin tidak ada ditempat. Biasanya saat sedih begini Kyuhyun akan mendatangi Sungmin dan menagih kasih sayang dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun akui dia jahat. Memanfaatkan Sungmin serta Siwon sebagai peralihan pikirannya dari Kibum beberapa bulan ini. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat menjalin hubungan lagi dengan keduanya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin kasih sayang mereka.

Tidak mau dia tampak konyol berdiri disana, Kyuhyun melanjutkan saja langkahnya keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan hyungdeulnya yang tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu. Entah apa yang lucu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakannya. Bahkan Siwon yang notabene sangat tergila-gila padanya bisa tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah pergi.

"Dari dulu, Kibum memang magnae kesayangan mereka." Kata Kyuhyun lirih.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Note's : Terlalu drama kah? Entahlah, Dik sendiri tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Dik. Apa yang lewat asal di ketik aja. Cukup kecewa karena Dik lagi kekurangan feel KiHyun tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena gak ada FF KiHyun lagi akhir-akhir ini yang update. Humor pun berkurang. Dik harap gak ada yang lupa ama nih FF. Dik akan fokus ngerjain FF pertama di FFN ini dulu. **

**[Thanks For Review] Dik gak bisa balas untuk kali ini. Mianhae #bow**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu sebagai hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[CHAP 5]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Tidak tahu langkah kakinya membawa Kyuhyun kemana. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa. Saat semua pikiran nya tertuju pada Kibum. Hanya Kibum.

"Nde. Jaljayeo, Saeun chagiya…" hingga langkah Kyuhyun terhenti diantara sekat dinding lorong yang ia tuju. Punggung seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Kata chagiya yang di sebutkan seseorang yang ia sayangi sebagai hyung nomor satu itu adalah ilusi karena kekalutan hatinya atau memang, inilah kenyataannya.

"Kyu?" seseorang itu terkejut –tampak dari mata serigalanya membulat penuh serta wajah cemas kala melihat Kyuhyun. "Ka-kau kenapa ada disini?"

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai orang yang kau cintai, Sungmin hyung?" tiada nada yang lebih menyayat dari gemerisik hujan berlatarkan gemuruh petir. Tatapan penuh luka. Kenyataan yang sudah sepatutnya sedikit demi sedikit terkuak datang secara bersamaan.

"K-kyu… hyung… hyung…" Sungmin tidak bisa menatap tatapan itu. Dia akan selalu luluh. Wajah itu, tubuh itu, selalu berhasil memerangkap jiwa Sungmin ke dalamnya. Namun, Sungmin mempunyai batas tersendiri. Ia tidak terikat dengan sosok itu, ia yang mengikat sendiri hatinya. Mencintai Kyuhyun, adalah sebuah kesalahan. "Ya. Dia gadis bernama Kim Saeun."

Usapan lembut dilakukan Kyuhyun pada lengannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa suhu disekitarnya menurun drastis. "Chukkae hyung. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Mata bulat indah itu membentuk sabit. Lengkungan bibir tipis yang mengarah ke atas menunjukkan hatinya yang lelah, hati Kyuhyun yang berusaha kuat . Apakah ini keberuntungan atau sebaliknya, kabar membahagiakan dari hyung tersayangnya. "Aku berharap, kau bisa membahagiakan nya hyung. Kebetulan sekali aku memergoki mu disini." Canda Kyuhyun.

Melihat respon Kyuhyun sedikit banyaknya membuat hati Sungmin teriris pedih, bahkan saat-saat terakhir ia mengharapkan Kyuhyun sakit karenanya. Konyol sekali. Dia sudah mempunyai tanggung jawab lain sekarang. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa ia sudah lama melepas Kyuhyun dari hatinya.

"Kau orang pertama yang tahu ini, Kyu. Jangan katakan pada yang lain dulu nde. Biar hyung yang mengatakannya." Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Menepuk tegas bahu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Pertama? Wah… suatu kehormatan bagiku hyung. Hahahaha."

Sungmin benar-benar tersenyum lega setelah Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Begini seharusnya, Kyuhyun senang, maka ia juga akan senang dengan hidupnya. Mereka adalah hyung dan dongsaeng yang saling menyayangi, bukan?

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin hyung katakan."

"Apa hyung?"

"Eum, jujur saja hyung malu mengatakannya. Tetapi, Saeun sedang mengandung sekarang. Hyung sangat senang." Bisiknya. Wajah Sungmin berseri cerah. Lihat saja, ia akan menjadi appa. Dan Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin menjadi appa yang lucu dengan wajah imutnya itu. Kyuhyun turut senang akan hal itu.

"Double chukkae buatmu hyung. Kapan kau menikahinya? Eum, tapi, ELF…" suara Kyuhyun melemah diakhir. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat hati hyung nya bersedih.

"Hyung sudah mengatur pernikahan kami dalam waktu dekat ini dan hyung yakin, ELF akan mengerti seperti kau mengerti hyung."

Hati Kyuhyun tersentuh. Rasa kesalnya beberapa hari ini terbayar sudah dengan keyakinan dimata Sungmin. Hyung nya tidak bermain-main dengan Saeun. Jalan hidup seseorang ditentukan oleh orang itu sendiri. Sebagai orang lain dalam kehidupan Sungmin, sudah sepantasnya Kyuhyun sadar diri dan mendukung semua keputusan Sungmin walaupun itu akan membagi perhatian Sungmin untuknya. "Aku percaya padamu hyung."

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau dongsaeng terbaik yang hyung punya." Pertemuan itu diakhiri oleh sebuah pelukan hangat yang disertai aliran air mata bahagia dari mata rubah Sungmin dan mata selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih menatap kosong tempat dimana punggung Sungmin sudah menghilang di balik tembok itu. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya dua minggu lalu hyung. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dengan Saeun. Dan, terima kasih telah melepasku hyung." Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Selanjutnya ia melangkah lebih jauh dari ruangan tempat hyungdeulnya berkumpul. Kyuhyun rasa ia perlu tempat tidur empuknya di dorm segera. Menyimpan segalanya terkadang butuh usaha yang keras. Dan usaha yang keras selalu berdampak kepada raganya yang meletih.

"Kenny noona, jemput aku." Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telefon.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Leeteuk menghela panjang untuk sekian kalinya hari ini. Mereka terpaksa vakum dua hari karena berita hubungan Sungmin dan Saeun. Leeteuk tidak menyangka berita menggemparkan ini. Dimana-mana banyak kabar terbaru tentang fans Sungmin, ada yang membakar gambar dongsaengnya itu dan ada pula yang melakukan bunuh diri. Leeteuk teringat satu kalimat, Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang fans. Tetapi, ini sangat mengerikan. Leeteuk tidak habis pikir dengan semua kecaman dan aksi anarkis itu.

Bukan dunia baru lagi, tapi tetap saja membuat Leeteuk semakin takut dengan fans nya sendiri.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan, aisshhh…" desah Leeteuk sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan diri sendiri. Sementara aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Sungmin." Sejak Sungmin memutuskan mempublikasikannya ke publik, namja berwajah imut itu tinggal di rumah orangtuanya. Dan akan kembali dua hari lagi untuk melakukan promo album mereka ke Thailand.

"Kalau leadernya saja gelisah, apalagi anak buahnya. Tck. Jongsoo pabo." Heechul merebah disamping Leeteuk. Wajahnya lengkap dengan masker berwarna hijau tua.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan, iblis." Sahut Leeteuk jengah.

"Kita bisa melaluinya. Coba tidak peduli saja."

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa santai mendengar semua itu." Leeteuk bergerak menyamping, memeluk bantal sofa erat.

"Kau sudah tua tapi tetap saja bodoh."

"Heh, apa yang kau katakan iblis." Leeteuk jelas tersinggung. Sudah dikatakan tua ditambah bodoh pula. Seperti tidak Heechul saja.

"Lihat Kyuhyun. Anak iblis itu kehilangan satu orang yang akan selalu menyayangi, membelanya, disetiap waktu. Dia tampak biasa saja. Kyuhyun diam. Dia tahu Sungmin bisa melakukannya. Dia percaya. Dan seharusnya seperti itu."

Hati Leeteuk seolah terketuk, semua apa yang dikatakan Heechul adalah benar. Leeteuk tersenyum sumringah, dia baru saja mendapat petuah hebat dari Iblis yang mengumpakan anaknya sendiri. Kunci satu-satunya menghadapi situasi ini adalah Percaya. Kenapa Leeteuk bisa melupakannya. Bodoh sekali.

"Kau benar Chul. Kau hebat juga. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, diam katamu? Kau saja berkicau di instagram konyol mu itu."

Sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahi Heechul, "Itu terserahku, Pak tua Jongsoo."

"YAKKK! Kau sama tua nya denganku, nenek sihir."

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Apa yang kau pakai nanti Hae?" seru Eunhyuk. Pasalnya kekasih sejatinya itu tengah fokus menatap layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan gambar-gambar kostum Hallowen. Donghae menggeleng kecil, "Molla. Terlalu banyak dan bagus-bagus." Eunhyuk manggut-manggut. Dia sendiri bingung melihat kostum-kostum itu.

Saat Donghae lebih menscroll ke bawah, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memekik kecil. "Tunggu! Sedikit naik ke atas." Meski bingung, Donghae mengikuti kata Eunhyuk. Mungkin kekasihnya itu baru melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Eja Donghae pada gambar yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk. Baju bangsawan Inggris dengan sepatu boot hampir selutut, perpaduan warna biru sapphire, hitam, dan coklat yang di sandingkan. Sebagai aksesoris, penutup mata ala Bajak Laut dan cincin berbatukan warna biru sapphire. Terlihat keren dan manis bersamaan. "Kau ingin memakai ini?" terka Donghae.

"Bukan aku, tapi iblis itu." Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada sofa dengan earphone yang terpasang manis di telinganya. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, tampaknya ia menghayati lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Alis Donghae saling bertaut, "Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun?"

"Aku menyukai kostum di bawahnya."

Sebuah kostum bernama 'Kuroshitsuji'. Baju khas pelayan Inggris berwarna hitam pekat. Dengan jubah panjang yang terlihat sangat elegan.

"Siapa yang kau suruh memakainya?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum miring, "Lihat saja nanti. Yang penting, kau pesan sekarang dua kostum itu."

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali Won?" tegur Eunhyuk. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan, biasanya Siwon akan bermanja-manja pada Kyuhyun. Tidur di pangkuan iblis itu atau menggoda Kyuhyun yang pastinya memilih bermain game untuk melepas lelah. Siwon mengusap tengkuknya, "Eum, aku ada janji dengan Jiwon."

Alis Eunhyuk saling bertaut, "Tumben sekali. Ah, kalau begitu untuk hari ini tidak ada momen WonKyu eoh. Hah… membosankan." Siwon terkekeh kecil. Siapa yang tidak tahu jika Eunhyuk itu Shipper dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk akan selalu setia berada di dekat mereka, menonton dan memberi dukungan. Eunhyuk memang teman terbaik bagi Siwon.

"Sampaikan pada Kyuhyun aku pulang Hyuk." Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk saja. Dia tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengatakannya.

"Sampaikan salam ku juga pada Jiwon. Katakan oppa tampan ini masih menunggunya."

"Ya. Ya. Ya." ujar Siwon malas lalu keluar dari dorm.

Eunhyuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan melatih beberapa gerakan tari pada lagu mereka. Setiap saat lead dancer Super Junior itu harus mengoreksi gerakan yang mereka lakukan, bagian mana yang cocok dengan member lain. Gerakan seperti apa yang lebih nyaman dan enak di pandang untuk masing-masing anggota.

"Mandilah hyung. Kau bau." Kyuhyun memastikan lagi kancing kemejanya terkunci rapi. Membersihkan debu yang mungkin saja hinggap pada kemeja putih nya. Kyuhyun terlihat segar seusai mandi.

"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kalau pakai baju rapi, tandanya Kyuhyun bersiap pergi. Karena biasanya Kyuhyun hanya pakai baju oblong dan celana pendek. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, mematut dirinya di kaca ruang tengah sebentar. Sebagai publik figur sudah seharusnya ia terlihat seperfeksionis mungkin.

"Aku ada janji dengan Jiwon. Adik Siwon hyung itu meminta ku menemaninya membeli hadiah buat Changmin."

"Jiwon?" Eunhyuk merasa ada yang janggal, ah, bukannya Siwon juga pergi untuk bertemu Jiwon? Hal itu membuat otak pas-pasan Eunhyuk bekerja lebih biasanya. Wajar jika Jiwon minta temani untuk beli hadiah buat idolanya, idola yang Eunhyuk tidak sangka-sangka. Sahabat se-evil Kyuhyun yang punya tinggi badan persis tiang listrik. "Tapi, Si…"

"Ah, sudah ya hyung. Aku sudah terlambat 10 menit, Jiwon bisa marah." Pamit Kyuhyun sambil berlalu, menyisakan Eunhyuk dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Tck! Bilang saja mereka ingin kencan, pakai alasan Jiwon segala." Dengus Eunhyuk setelah merasa mendapat kesimpulan paling mutakhir. Masuk akal jika pasangan WonKyu pergi kencan diam-diam, tahu begitu Eunhyuk akan mengikuti mereka saja.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Toko dengan nuansa gelap yang sengaja dibuat untuk menyambut hari Hallowen di Korea. Segala kostum-kostum dan pernak-pernik yang bertema kan Hallowen tersedia. Tidak lupa alunan musik dark menambah kesan horor tatkala kita berdiri di tengah ruangannya. Jiwon tidak melepas sedetikpun tangan Kyuhyun, yeoja bagai kembaran Siwon itu punya rasa takut terhadap hal-hal yang seram. Toko kesayangannya ini memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung merubah gaya, Jiwon akan senang datang ke sini jika itu hari Natal dan Valentine.

"Kalau kau takut, kita bisa ke toko lain." Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik melihat patung wanita dengan mata bolong memakai baju jubah serba hitam. Bahkan patung-patung disini mengikuti monster Hallowen. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka ada toko yang seseram ini.

"Aniya. Aku sering beli disini oppa. Toko ini juga menyediakan barang yang bagus-bagus." Bisik Jiwon. Mendukung sekali seolah mereka berjalan di rumah Hantu.

"Ya sudah, pilihlah. Oppa disampingmu."

Jiwon tersenyum senang, "Nde. Oppa!" tidak lama seorang pelayan wanita mendatangi mereka. Berpakaian maid serba hitam, sepatu hitam berhak tinggi –membentuk bunyi gema beraturan disetiap langkahnya.

"Annyeong, Jiwon-ah."

"AAAAAA!" refleks Jiwon memeluk Kyuhyun saat pelayan bermake up kan putih pucat dan lipstik merah darah. Tidak ada ekspresi serta nada suara yang dibuat sengaja datar dan menyeramkan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yakkk! Ini aku Sora, Jiwon-ah." Girang pelayan yang menyebut namanya Sora. Jiwon mengintip dibalik bahu Kyuhyun, benar saja, itu Sora. Pelayan yang dekat dengannya, yang selalu membantu Jiwon memilih pakaian.

"Yakkk! Kau menakutiku eonni!" pekik Jiwon tidak terima. Sora hanya menggumam kata maaf. Menarik tangan Jiwon untuk ditunjukkannya kostum Hallowen terbaik di toko tempat ia bekerja itu. Jiwon melupakan kesan seram tadi, perhatiannya teralih pada sederet gaun bercorak hitam dan merah dengan berbagai gaya. Jiwa shopping Jiwon sudah bangkit dan melupakan namja manis yang ia bawa ke toko itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Jiwon lantas ia mencari sofa yang bisa di duduki, sekalian untuk rebahan. Kyuhyun belum istirahat sejak pulang latihan tadi.

Beruntung toko ini sedang sepi, atau memang begitulah yang terlihat di mata Kyuhyun. Tadi pagi Eunhyuk berkata telah memesan kostum buatnya, Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kostum lagi. Bagus sekali, Kyuhyun banyak berterima kasih kepada Eunhyuk. Akhir-akhir ini dia banyak bekerja. Untuk Super Junior dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak punya waktu mencari kostum, bahkan ia berencana untuk tidak hadir jika saja tidak punya. Permintaan Jiwon ini sudah ke tujuh kali. Kyuhyun tidak tega terus menerus menolak ajakan yeoja manis itu. Bukan bermaksud menolak, hanya saja Kyuhyun memang tidak punya waktu. Ini saja ia curi-curi waktu.

Satu pertanyaan yang belum Kyuhyun dapat jawabannya, kenapa harus dia? Bukankah Jiwon punya banyak teman.

"Kyu?" suara yang terdengar tidak asing. Kyuhyun memaksakan matanya yang sudah terpejam erat untuk terbuka. Melihat siapa gerangan orang yang memanggilnya, dan bisa dipastikan bukan suara Jiwon.

Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi, Siwon berdiri didepan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku menemani Jiwon." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Pandangannya mengedar ke belakang Siwon. Mencari kemungkinan ada orang lain bersama Siwon.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Siwon sembari duduk di ujung sofa tempat Kyuhyun berbaring. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan saja. Meski bingung, Kyuhyun sangat malas bertanya ini dan itu.

Siwon terlihat gusar, wajahnya penuh penyesalan dan takut. Kyuhyun merasakan sikap Siwon itu, dan ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Sekelebat pikiran tentang Siwon yang mungkin sedang berkencan dan menemani yeoja nya membeli kostum Hallowen. Sangat mungkin dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa itu bukan masalah.

"Mian Kyu, hyung sebenarnya datang ke sini dengan..."

Kyuhyun langsung memotong, tidak ingin terlibat percakapan konyol persis sepasang kekasih yang sedang terlibat kasus perselingkuhan. Kyuhyun sangat tahu karakter Siwon. "Tidak apa hyung. Kau bebas pergi dengan siapa saja. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Lagipula, kita tidak pacaran." Wajah Siwon semakin terlihat bersalah. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, apa ada perkataannya yang menyakiti Siwon? Biasanya Siwon akan langsung tersenyum sumringah dan tetap mengatakan alasannya mengencani yeoja yang bersamanya. Lebih banyak karena tuntutan kerja.

"Bukan seperti itu Kyu, hyung pergi dengan…" lagi-lagi perkataan Siwon harus terhenti. Suara pekikan kecil mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang itu. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari rebahannya. Jantung nya berdegup kencang saat menyadari pekikan kecil itu milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kibum!" Siwon bergegas menuju sumber suara. Menemukan Kibum yang terjatuh diantara rak jubah-jubah hitam.

NYUUUTTTT

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan remasan aneh di dadanya, sesak dan sakit. Hilang semua rasa penatnya. Sekarang hatinya jauh lebih lelah. Kenyataan beruntun yang menggores kehidupan indahnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ceroboh sekali." Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar suara cemas Siwon. Untungnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat adegan jatuh dan di tolong akibat cahaya remang di toko itu.

Dulu dia sangat suka pura-pura terjatuh untuk menarik perhatian Kibum. Dia harus melakukannya atau Kibum tetap peduli dengan keterdiamannya.

Sekarang, bagaimana mungkin seorang Kibum yang tak pernah salah mengambil langkah, terjatuh semudah itu?

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Untuk apa dia memikirkan orang yang jelas merenggut kebahagiaannya. Dan akan merenggut kebahagiaannya untuk kedua kali. "AKKKKHHHHH!" Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan. Memegangi kepalanya dan kembali rebahan. Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat.

"Kyu! Apa kau tidak apa?" Siwon datang dengan raut cemasnya. Memegangi Kyuhyun guna mengecek keadaan namja manis itu.

"AKKHHHH! Sakit sekali!" keluh Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Tangannya tiada henti memegang kepalanya. Siwon refleks mengurut-ngurut kepala Kyuhyun. Bertanya-tanya apa di sini, apa disitu, dan seterusnya.

"Apa sakit sekali Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Antar aku pulang hyung. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Baik. Apa kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Siwon lagi. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kepalaku sangat sakit, AKKKHHH!"

Siwon menyelusupkan sebelah tangannya ke bawah lutuh Kyuhyun dan satu lagi ke punggung Kyuhyun. Mengangkat magnae Super Junior itu dalam gendongan ala bridal. Siwon bertemu pandang dengan Kibum yang berdiri di belakangnya. Siwon tidak bisa membaca wajah datar Kibum. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa sekedar pamit. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Maka dari itu, Siwon berlalu saja tanpa permisi.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. Menopang dagunya ke bahu lebar Siwon. Mata Kyuhyun fokus menatap Kibum di belakangnya, karena posisi Siwon telah melalui tempat Kibum berdiri.

Sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun menarik senyum tipis. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kibum merenggut kebahagiaannya. Sebaliknya, Kyuhyun ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini melukai Kibum. Kibum yang berubah menjadi lebih –lemah.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Keadaan Kyuhyun menurun drastis. Dia bekerja lebih dari biasanya. Latihan dan manggung bersama Super Junior. Menjadi MC dan ikut di beberapa acara seperti Running Man. Belum lagi diam-diam Kyuhyun melakukan rekaman untuk debut solo nya nanti. Melakukan pemotretan. Melakukan perjalanan dari kota ke kota bahkan ke negara lain. Latihan drama musikal. Peran Kyuhyun di drama musikal cukup menantang, menjadi seorang bodyguard. Kyuhyun mendapat bagian memakai baju sleveness sehingga latihan fisik tidak luput dari jadwalnya.

Mengesampingkan semua itu, hati Kyuhyun lebih lelah. Entah mengapa Kibum sering kali datang ke dorm. Bepergian dengan Heechul dan hyungdeul nya yang lain. Tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun menyempatkan di waktu sempitnya bepergian dengan Changmin dan Heechul. Tidak pergi jauh tapi dengan mengambil beberapa foto mungkin bisa menjadi bukti bahwa ia dan Heechul terbilang dekat.

"Leeteuk hyung, buatkan aku bubur." Pinta Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang sibuk berselancar di dunia maya pada laptop nya. Leeteuk melirik sekilas Kyuhyun. Eomma Super Junior itu sangat peka dengan apa yang terjadi, termasuk rasa cemburu Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Leeteuk seolah melihat kilasan balik di zaman album U dahulu.

"Ne. Apa kau sangat lelah?" Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di paha Leeteuk dan mendapat usapan hangat dari Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tenggorokannya sejak pagi tadi sakit. Untuk berbicara saja susah. Leeteuk mengambil bantal sofa dan menggantikan ke posisi pahanya. "Tunggu disini. Hyung akan membuatkannya untuk mu."

"Eum…" gumam Kyuhyun. Hari ini jadwalnya di mulai dari jam 2 siang sampai 5 sore. Kyuhyun bisa sejenak istirahat dari pagi. Dengan kondisi seperti ini sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak yakin ia bisa hadir di acara Hallowen nanti malam. Yang dia butuhkan hanya tidur.

Lagipula percuma Kyuhyun datang, Sungmin mengatakan padanya tidak bisa datang. Bunny hyung nya sudah sibuk dengan pesta pernikahannya tanggal 13 bulan 12 nanti. Undangan belum disebar, Leeteuk dan Heechul yang menyarankan Sungmin menunda penyebaran undangan itu. Mereka menunggu sampai para fans teralih pikirannya. Takut-takut ada perbuatan anarkis lagi.

Tapi Kyuhyun sudah mendapat caranya agar Sungmin aman. Hitung-hitung sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya atas perhatian Sungmin selama ini, walaupun dengan cara itu, Kyuhyun harus bekerja 24 jam secara terus menerus.

Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan langkah kaki mendekat. Mungkin Eunhyuk atau Donghae –pikir Kyuhyun. Dia mendapat jackpot untuk dimintai tolong.

"Hyung… pijat kan kepalaku. Aku sangat pusing." Kyuhyun tidak peduli siapa yang datang, untuk membuka mata saja Kyuhyun sangat berat. Tapi dia yakin salah satu hyungdeulnya. Dan Kyuhyun rasa itu Ryewook atau Kangin. Kalau Eunhyuk pasti langsung heboh.

Tidak lama jari-jari seseorang bergerilya di kepalanya, memijat lembut kepala Kyuhyun membuat magnae manja itu semakin terlarut dalam istirahatnya. "Pijatan mu enak hyung." Puji Kyuhyun dan memang begitulah adanya. Jari-jari kokoh itu tiada hentinya memijat kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin terbuai hingga ia tidak sadar telah terlelap nyaman sekali.

"Buburnya sudah siap Kyu." Seru Leeteuk dari arah dapur. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban Leeteuk berjalan ke ruang tengah tempat Kyuhyun tiduran. "E? Kapan kau datang?" Leeteuk memandang heran salah satu dongsaengnya yang sekarang tengah memijat kepala Kyuhyun dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Ssst… Kyuhyun sedang tidur, hyung."

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Ayolah Kyu. Hyung sudah memesan kostum itu buatmu." Eunhyuk mengayun-ayunkan lengan Kyuhyun. Merajuk bak choco anjing kesayangannya pada magnae mereka. Pulang dari jadwal jam 5 sore tadi Kyuhyun mengumumkan dirinya tidak ikut. Badannya sangat letih.

Eunhyuk tidak mau rencana nya gagal. Persetan soal harga dirinya yang jatuh di hadapan Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan keiblisannya itu. Ini lebih penting dari segalanya. Eunhyuk ingin membuat momen WonKyu di pesta nanti. Rencana yang licik dengan menjadikan Kyuhyun memakai kostum Ciel Phantomhive sedangkan Siwon berlaku sebagai Sebastian. Anime berjudul Black Butler yang sangat di sukai Eunhyuk. Dimana ada pengikatan janji antara manusia penuh dendam dengan iblis yang bersedia menjadi pelayan sampai keinginan tuan nya terpenuhi, di saat itu ia akan memakan jiwa manusia yang berhasil membalaskan dendam nya. Klise sekali. Tapi, Eunhyuk sangat suka endingnya. Ciel –si manusia penuh dendam akhirnya menjadi iblis dan bersama Sebastian –pelayan iblisnya, untuk selamanya.

Tidak ada yang lebih romantis dibanding itu semua –begitulah pikir Eunhyuk.

Melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon, yang merupakan couple favoritnya membuat jiwa shipper Eunhyuk meledak-ledak.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau ngotot sekali. Aku tidak mau. Aku sangat capek!" protes Kyuhyun cepat. Dia tidak berbohong. Pinggang dan seluruh persendiannya seolah mati rasa.

"Hyung akan meminta Siwon menemani mu di pesta nanti. Kalau perlu kau berada di gendongannya saja."

PLAKKK

"YAKKK!" teriakan marah Eunhyuk langsung berhenti sesaat melihat Leeteuk lah yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Aura angelic leader mereka hilang entah kemana. Leeteuk memandang tajam Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau mau mati heh. Menyuruh Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun! Pabo!" Eunhyuk berpikir Leeteuk terlalu sering bergaul dengan Heechul, beginilah jadinya. Kasar dan tidak sopan.

"Tapi, hyung. Aku ingin Kyuhyun ikut." Rajuk Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya.

Terdengar helaan panjang Kyuhyun, kasihan juga melihat Eunhyuk bagai orang putus asa. Kyuhyun paling tidak tahan saat melihat Eunhyuk bersedih. Kyuhyun tidak mau hyung anchovy nya semakin kurus dan kurus. Wajah di bawah rata-rata Super Junior nya semakin merosot. Begitu-begitu Kyuhyun sayang Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan datang." Kyuhyun menyerah.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat, "Benarkah?! YEEEE!" girang Eunhyuk tanpa sadar melompat-lompat bak anak kecil.

"Tidak bisa!" tegas Leeteuk.

"E?" Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Apa kau tidak lihat Kyuhyun sangat pucat! Tadi pagi saja kondisi Kyuhyun tidak baik. Malam ini Kyuhyun bisa istirahat panjang. Jadwalnya sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Leeteuk. Sebagai leader dia mengetahui jadwal para dongsaengnya dan untuk Kyuhyun, Leeteuk sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun banyak jadwal. Tidak ada keterangan kegiatannya. Saat Leeteuk bertanya pada Kenny –manager Kyuhyun, yeoja itu hanya berkata ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Leeteuk juga bukan orang keras kepala yang ingin tahu. Melihat Kyuhyun banyak acara, sudah bagus buat dongsaengnya.

"Apa kau serius hyung? Tapi, Kyuhyun sudah…"

"Berhenti berdebat dengan ku, Hyukjae." Final. Leeteuk menyebut nama aslinya. Leader mereka itu tidak menerima ocehan lagi. Akhirnya Eunhyuk menyerah, mengusap rambut Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar magnae nya.

"Nah, Kyu. Istirahatlah yang banyak."

"Katakan pada hyungdeul yang lain aku tidak bisa datang ya hyung." Pesan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia ingin bilang Siwon –takut saja jika namja atletis itu mencarinya. Leeteuk mengangguk paham. Setelahnya ia juga keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kyuhyun mendapat pesan dari Siwon, menyuruhnya segera tidur dan memakan bubur yang di kirim Siwon untuk nya melalui Kenny. Siwon ingin merawat Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau merepotkan Siwon. Cukup hyung nya itu memberi perhatian padanya Kyuhyun sudah senang.

Sialnya, dari kepergian hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. Berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang meminta terus berbaring. Kyuhyun bosan juga hanya melihat langit-langit polos kamarnya. Kyuhyun melirik meja nakas yang terdapat obat disana. Kyuhyun menolak meminumnya setelah makan tadi. Dia memang paling anti dengan obat. Tapi, sepertinya Kyuhyun membutuhkan obat itu. Bukankah obat sakit membuat efek ngantuk?

Kyuhyun meneguk air mineral mendorong obat pahit yang terasa di ujung lidahnya masuk ke tenggorokan dan berakhir di lambung. Kyuhyun memutuskan melihat-lihat sebentar ponsel nya. Membaca status para hyung atau artis SM yang sedang ikut pesta Hallowen. Pasti menyenangkan. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai yang namanya pesta. Jadi, dia tidak terlalu kecewa tidak bisa datang.

"UHUKKK!"

Seakan tersedak ludahnya sendiri, mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika. Deretan status-status terbaru dari Heechul, Leeteuk, bahkan Jiwon.

Satu kesimpulan, Kibum datang ke pesta itu.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri. Mungkin efek dari kerja kerasnya belakangan ini sampai-sampai ia tidak memikirkan hal sekecil apapun. Tentu saja Kibum datang. Bukankah waktu itu dia memergoki Siwon menemani Kibum ke toko itu? Apalagi jika bukan membeli kostum?

Kyuhyun menarik asal selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kibum bersenang sementara ia tersiksa disini. Kyuhyun melepas pakaiannya, segera menggantikannya dengan kostum Hallowen yang di letakkan Eunhyuk di bangku riasnya.

Perhatiannya tertuju pada penutup mata sebelah yang melengkapi kostum nya. Kyuhyun memakainya. Membuat poni rambutnya acak-acakan, memberi polesan merah samar pada bibirnya. Menyematkan cincin berbatu warna saphire blue itu ke jari tengahnya.

Tampan dan cantik bersamaan.

Siap berpesta malam ini?

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : Detik-detik menuju END. Ah, iya. Semakin tidak ada KiHyun ya? Jiwa KiHyun dik belum bangkit. Ada saran supaya balik lagi? Semakin mellow dan drama juga kan. Pasti readers bosan, hahaha.**

**FF ini sengaja dik selesain dulu. Dik ingin mengejar momen yang berhubungan dengan At Gwanghwangmun. Kata kunci untuk next chap. **

**[Thanks For Review] Dik gak balas review kali ini, maaf #bow. Dan untuk readers yang meminta update KID. Seperti yang dik katakan. Jiwa KiHyun dik belum kembali, dan suasana hati yang lagi gak nge-shipkan siapa-siapa sangat cocok ama FF ini. Takutnya waktu buat KID tiba-tiba jadi aneh.**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[CHAP 6]**

**Warning : Sangat di anjurkan mendengarkan lagu The Slightly Chipped Full Moon by Yucca. Dik mengetik chapter ini sambil mendengar lagu itu. Biar kerasa aja suasananya.**

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Party… Start!**

.

.

.

_**The Full Moon Slightly Chipped**_

_**That's So Me**_

_**So Please**_

_**Save Me and Hold Me Tight**_

Alunan musik klasik dengan sentuhan melodi piano di padukan gesekan irama biola mengiringi pesta Hallowen bagi para artis SM entertainment. Serta bagi siapa saja yang mendapat undangan. Kyuhyun berjalan bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu masuk guna meredam pusing nya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Wajah putih pucat. Bukan make-up, bukan pula sengaja untuk mendukung penampilan Hallowen nya. Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Keringat dingin sebiji jagung yang tertutupi poni panjang dan ikal berwarna coklat terang nya musim gugur, mengalir melewati pelipis dan mengalir hingga dagu. Kyuhyun menyekanya. Berharap Tuhan masih membiarkan ia kuat sampai rasa sakit di hatinya terlepas.

Percuma ia beristirahat panjang, sementara pedang tajam seolah merobek relung hatinya.

"Oppa… kau datang? Tapi, tadi Leeteuk oppa mengatakan kau tidak datang." Sapa Krystal yang kebetulan berjalan menuju pintu masuk untuk menunggu seseorang. Yeoja manis itu menggunakan gaun hitam ketat dengan renda di leher. Sepasang sayap hitam kecil di punggung nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Kau menjadi Iblis?" bukannya menjawab. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pertanyaan berirama mengejek. Krystal memanyunkan bibir, sangat tahu sifat Kyuhyun yang sering menjahili orang lain.

"Tck! Aku tahu iblis hanya pantas buat oppa! Sudahlah, oppa masuk saja kesana. Apa oppa mau jadi malaikat penjaga neraka disini?" balas Krystal tidak mau kalah.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kyuhyun menegakkan tongkat kayu berbentuk tengkorak pada pegangannya, kedua mata tengkorak yang berbatukan warna biru. Sepadan dengan cincin yang Kyuhyun pakai. Semua itu merupakan aksesoris yang sesuai dengan peran Ciel di anime nya. Termasuk penutup mata sebelah yang Kyuhyun kenakan sekarang.

Krystal terkagum melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat keren oppa."

Kyuhyun mengelus sebentar rambut Krystal, "Gomawo." Kemudian berjalan perlahan masuk lebih ke dalam, memang hanya aksesoris, namun saat ini Kyuhyun bisa memanfaatkan tongkat itu sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang letih. Cukup membantu dan sangat efisien. Setidaknya, orang lain tidak akan ada yang curiga ia sakit. Kecuali para hyungdeul, Kyuhyun yakin mereka pasti marah.

**[~KiHyun~]**

_**The Full Moon Slightly Chipped**_

_**Uncertain**_

_**Oh Please**_

_**Save Me and Let Me Smile**_

Tampak Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile nya berbincang-bincang bersama artis SM lain. Donghae yang setia disamping Eunhyuk. Leeteuk dan Kangin duduk berhadapan di salah satu sofa. Ryewook yang asyik berfoto, kemungkinan buat Yesung yang tak bisa datang. Heechul juga tengah berbincang. Zhoumi, Henry, Changmin, Yunho, Seohyun, Baekhyun, Jiwon dan sederetan hoobae serta sunbae yang cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun memenuhi ruangan lantai paling atas gedung SM itu.

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun menoleh. Namja berlesung pipi yang mengenakan jubah serba hitam, khas pelayan bangsawan. Kyuhyun ingat kostum ini di pesan oleh Eunhyuk, hyung anchovy nya berkata Siwon menjadi 'Pelayan Iblis' dari tokoh yang di perankan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa saja.

Wajah Siwon terlihat khawatir, pasalnya Leeteuk baru saja memberitahukan Kyuhyun sedang sakit. "Kau pucat. Kau masih sakit kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ini hanya make-up hyung. Aku sudah sangat baik setelah minum obat." Tentu saja Kyuhyun bohong. Dia bahkan tidak memakai make-up sama sekali.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Ayo kita duduk saja." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak, pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Memaksakan berdiri pun percuma. Bayangan keramaian di pesta itu kabur dan terbagi-bagi di pandangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dekat Leeteuk dan Kangin. Mereka langsung di hadiahi keterkejutan Leeteuk. Leader Super Junior itu ingin marah namun, Siwon segera mengisyaratkan bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Akhirnya Leeteuk mengalah. Mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh magnae nya bersandar di bahunya. "Dasar keras kepala. Biasanya kau juga tidak suka pesta yang beginian Kyu."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan itu sangat membosankan."

Kangin terkekeh geli melihat magnae yang ia anggap masih baby itu bertingkah manja pada kekasihnya. "Bilang saja kau takut Kibum mengambil perhatian kami." Celetuknya.

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Leeteuk yang menyadari perubahan Kyuhyun memberi lirikan tajam pada kekasihnya. Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pernyataan Kangin yang benar adanya. Siapa bilang mereka tidak peka? Dari dulu yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa uring-uringan hanya Kibum. Kibum dan Kibum. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti perasaan itu bukan karena ia cemburu Kibum dekat dengan hyungdeul. Sebaliknya, harusnya Kyuhyun paham yang ia cemburukan itu para hyungdeul karena dekat dengan Bumie nya.

Siwon melirik arloji nya sebentar. "Kibum bersama Seohyun tadi." Leeteuk menggeram. Tidak mengerti kedua namja tampan di dekatnya sangat menyebalkan malam ini. Leeteuk berusaha keras untuk tidak menyinggung Kibum. Dan dia sudah memperingati semua dongsaeng nya tentang ini.

"KYUHYUN! Kau datang?!" belum sempat Leeteuk mengeluarkan protes nya, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, dan Ryewook bersamaan datang ke tempat mereka. Setelah menyadari member Super Junior mulai berkumpul, mereka dengan senang hati ikut nimbrung. Tidak lama Heechul beserta Zhoumi dan Henry juga datang. Terakhir, semua member Super Junior yang ada di situ membentuk kelompok mereka sendiri di pesta Hallowen yang di adakan SM untuk para artis nya.

Satu kesamaan dari mereka semua, "Bukannya Kyuhyun sakit?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas kasar mendapati para dongsaeng nya yang mulai kepo jika menyangkut Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Dia baikan." Kata Leeteuk datar.

"Benarkah? Tapi Kyuhyun terlihat pucat?"

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah minum obat?"

"Hey! Kyuhyun saja bersandar di bahu mu hyung."

"…"

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Semua sayang pada Kyuhyun. Tidak terkecuali dirinya. Super Junior adalah keluarga. Mereka bukan kelompok yang di persiapkan untuk menjadi artis terkenal. Dari awal mereka hanyalah sebuah project. Mereka sendiri yang harus berusaha mati-matian membawa nama Super Junior hingga menembus benua Eropa. Tidak peduli anggapan sebelah mata dari berbagai kalangan. Grup lawakan. Grup kumpulan orang gagal. Dan sebagainya.

Siwon tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan Super Junior atau merusak grup mereka sendiri hanya karena perasaannya pada magnae mereka.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Seohyun." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Menjauhkan dirinya dari Leeteuk, setelah sebelumnya menetralkan sendiri kondisi tubuhnya yang turun drastis. Sesungguhnya pikiran Kyuhyun tidak disana. Semua perkataan hyungdeul nya bagai dengungan lalat di pendengarannya.

Semua terdiam. Masing-masing tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah." Jawab Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala. Menumpukan semua kekuatannya pada tongkat propertinya, lalu berjalan sedikit terhuyung. Siwon sudah sigap ingin membantu namun, tangannya di cekal oleh Leeteuk. "Biarkan saja."

"Mereka duduk di meja bar Kyu." Kabar Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjauh.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sebentar, "Gomawo, hyung."

**[~KiHyun~]**

_**My howl in the night**_

_**To the isolated star**_

_**Don't drive me crazy**_

_**Everything seems too far**_

Benar saja, dari kejauhan Seohyun dan Kibum duduk bersebelahan menghadap meja bar yang menyediakan dua wine merah. Seohyun tampak tertawa. Sementara Kibum, memandangi gadis itu lekat. Kibum memakai kostum yang senada dengan Kyuhyun. Khas bangsawan, bedanya, Kibum mempunyai jubah berwarna ungu. Celana hitam panjang yang pas di kaki nya. Tanpa penutup mata dan tongkat.

Kyuhyun menghirup dan menghembus nafas teratur. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah sekarang.

Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun tidak senang setiap Kibum mendekati siapa saja. Kyuhyun merasa Kibum tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian orang lain.

"Wine nya satu." Pesan Kyuhyun langsung tepat disebelah Seohyun. Tidak menyapa Seohyun lebih dahulu, Kyuhyun menunggu hingga gadis itu, "Kyuhyun oppa? Ku kira kau tak datang." –untuk menyapanya diluan. Kyuhyun ingin memperlihatkan bahwa ia di pandang disini, bahwa ia diperhatikan oleh orang lain.

"A, Seohyun-ah. Oppa tidak melihatmu. Salahkan penutup mata ini sampai oppa tidak melihat gadis cantik seperti kau." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada mata sebelah kanannya.

Seohyun tersipu malu. "Tck! Dasar oppa. Duduklah oppa. Lihat siapa yang disampingku. Kibum oppa! Tidak biasanya ia datang bukan."

Kyuhyun melirik singkat Kibum. Fatal! Kibum juga tengah melihat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jantung nya tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama, malam ini Kibum terlihat sangat memukau. "Y-ya. Oppa tahu." Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menyesap wine yang baru saja datang. Menutupi rona merah pada wajahnya karena tatapan Kibum yang tidak kunjung lepas darinya.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja oppa tahu ya. Aku ini bodoh sekali."

"Ciel Phantomhive." Suara berat Kibum memecah atmosfir biru yang beberapa menit sempat mendera mereka bertiga. Seohyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum.

"Ciel nugu?"

"Ciel Phamtomhive. Nama tokoh yang di perankan oleh Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terperanjat. Mengapa tiba-tiba Kibum berkata seperti itu. "Ooo…" Seohyun ber'oh' ria. Memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun secara mendetail. "Aku tidak tahu tokoh itu oppa. Memangnya, tokoh Ciel itu kenapa?" Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ciel itu istimewa. Alois Trancy sangat menginginkan nya."

Dahi Seohyun semain berkerut, "Kenapa ia menginginkan Ciel?"

"Karena Ciel… mempunyai hati yang sempurna." Nafas Kyuhyun serasa berhenti. Demi koleksi game nya, ia bahkan tidak berani menoleh ke samping. Bukan bermaksud percaya diri, tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Kibum melihat ke arahnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun memilih meneguk habis wine miliknya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih bingung oppa." Seohyun menggembungkan pipi, "Tapi, Alois siapa?"

"Alois Trancy… yang oppa perankan sekarang." Kibum menekan setiap kata yang ia keluarkan.

"WOW! Daebak! Jadi, kostum oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa saling berkaitan?" Kibum mengangguk kecil.

"Ciel Phamtomhive." Sebut atau lebih tepatnya panggil Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terpanggil, perlahan melirik ke arah Kibum. Menatap langsung ke bola mata kelam namja tampan yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya. "Bagaimana…" jeda sejenak. Tatapan Kibum semakin lekat melihat Kyuhyun. "Jika malam ini aku menginginkan Ciel?" bibir Kyuhyun terkatup rapat. Membiarkan Kibum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tentu saja, Ciel di perbolehkan menjaga dirinya." Kibum tersenyum miring.

**[~KiHyun~]**

_**How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?**_

Eunhyuk tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, hingga Donghae mengibas-ibaskan tangan didepan Eunhyuk pun tidak di gubris kekasihnya itu. Donghae manyun. Dia berasa tidak pedulikan gara-gara pertarungan yang sebentar lagi terjadi di lantai dansa.

Sama halnya dengan Eunhyuk, Leeteuk juga harap-harap cemas. Melerai sekalipun tampaknya akan sia-sia. Kangin, Heechul, dan Zhoumi menahannya untuk tidak melakukan itu. Leeteuk sangat tidak senang dengan keputusan mereka, apa mereka tidak sayang kepada Kyuhyun lagi? Jantung Leeteuk serasa ingin melompat sekarang juga.

"Apa kalian gila? Hentikan mereka! Kyuhyun masih sakit, ya Tuhan…" rontaan Leeteuk semakin melemah. Kedua tangannya di pegang erat oleh Heechul dan Zhoumi sementara tubuhnya di dekap Kangin kuat dari belakang. "Siwon…" panggil Leeteuk lemah. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau menyukai Kyuhyun kan? Atau kau menyukai Kibum sekarang? Kenapa kau diam?" kata atau lebih tepatnya rengekan Leeteuk. Siwon melihat Leeteuk. Saat-saat begini ia menunjukkan senyum joker andalannya. Yang biasanya membuat Leeteuk terpesona namun sekarang, eomma nya Super Junior itu berapi-api ingin merobek wajah Siwon.

"Kalian gila…" lirih Leeteuk yang tidak mendapat tanggapan.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" sorak sorai beberapa orang di pesta.

"Kibum! Kibum!" sorak suara yang lain pula.

Ryewook bertepuk tangan heboh, dia kelihatan paling antusias dari semua member. Sampai-sampai ia menyempatkan diri mengabadikan gambar Kibum dan Kyuhyun untuk nantinya ia kirimkan kepada Yesung. Mereka semua tidak menyangka akan mendapat tontonan gratis seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, bagi Super Junior kedua orang yang tengah berhadapan sengit itu merupakan pasangan fenomenal.

Kibum tidak melepas tatapannya sedetik pun. Di balas hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Pedang properti yang terbuat dari kayu tersampir indah di pegangan masing-masing.

Bayangan Kibum tiba-tiba terbagi dua. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memfokuskan kembali pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa kalah setelah di tantang begitu saja.

Musik mengalun lembut, dimulai nada re-mi-fa dua kali pada akord G lalu suara seriosa wanita yang mengawali lirik pada lagunya dengan, _**The Full Moon Slightly Chipped… That's So Me… So Please… Save Me and Hold Me Tight…**_**–**sangat cocok dengan pesta Hallowen yang bernuansa dark dan klassik.

"One…" Kibum menggumam seraya mengayun pedang nya. "Two…" Pedang itu mengacung lurus tepat ke arah jantung Kyuhyun. "Three…" Kibum mengambil langkah pertamanya untuk maju.

Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat pedang nya. Kibum mendekat. Bersamaan bayangan namja itu lebih banyak terbagi-bagi dan berbayang-bayang. Kyuhyun mengacungkan pedangnya. Lemah dan tidak kokoh. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung memadati dahi nya. Nafas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal. Mungkin efek obat yang ia minum tadi mengeluarkan semua panas yang mendekam.

"Kau sakit… dan kau sangat keras kepala Kyu…" Kyuhyun bergeming. Helaan berat menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sekilas sentuhan lembut terasa di bahu nya lalu melingkar hingga ke punggung. Tidak kuat lagi, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pedangnya. Jari-jarinya penuh keringat.

"Kau harusnya tahu hatimu…" pegangan erat penuh kehangatan melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Membantu tubuh lemahnya untuk berdiri tegak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya Ciel tidak bisa menjaga diri dari keinginan seseorang yang ingin memilikinya.

BRUKKK

Kyuhyun percaya pegangan itu. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh lemah nya. Bernafas lega karena kedatangannya tidak lah hal yang sia-sia.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Note's : **

**Seharusnya ini langsung END. Tapi, Dik belum mengetik lanjutannya. Jadi, singkat dan Cuma scene di Pesta. Dik ngotot mau update sekarang soalnya. Abis, Dik liat ada 3 ff KiHyun update, Dik gak mau ketinggalan :p**

**Dik juga terhura banget banyak author KiHyun. Semangat semua!**

**Lagipula, chapter 7/END kan keren. Hehe.**

**Dik juga mau bilang, sama seperti yang di umumin oleh Ika. Bulan ini, mulai tgl 13 des ada event KiHyun days.**

**Dik juga mau ngasih list FF Dik untuk des ntar, muehehehehe :D**

**Pastor Saranghae [Crime, Romance]**

**Let Be My Husband [Crime, Romance, Mpreg]**

**The Unconscious [Mystery, Romance]**

**White Cake [Romance, Hurt/Comfort]**

**I'am Not A Monster [Suspense, Crime, Friendship/Romance]**

**Ex-seme Became Uke From Uke [END]**

**KID! [3 chapter]**

**Untittle [END]**

**Semua KIHYUN! Of Course!**

**Last,**

**-Semoga penulis cerita ini bisa mengikuti UAS tanggal 8 Desember 2014 dengan baik dan dapat nilai tinggi/memuaskan- AMIN**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Gnagyu : Tenang. Jiwa KiHyun Dik udah bangkit dari kematian XD**

**Cuttiekyu : Parah nya momen KiHyun gak pernah ada XD Imjiner aja sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Raein13 : So pasti!**

**Donatan144 : Momen KiHyun di Desember ini melimpah ruah. Dik aja gak sabaran XD**

**Julie Khoyul : Jangan samain Sungmin ama pemikiran absurd lo deh. Doain aja mereka jadi keluarga warahmah dan bla... bla... terus pisah terus ketemu ama Dik -,-**

**Captain Potato : Nikah gak ya? Bwahahahaha... Ok! Thanks!**

**Mifta cinya : Yah... kebenaran jiwa Sibum Dik lagi bangkit. Wonkyu juga. Tapi, tenang. KiHyun udah bangkit setelah banyaknya author KiHyun.**

**Lianpangestu : U.U maaf kalo selama ini FF yang ini di terbengkalai kan. Ide lagi stuck.**

**MinGyuTae00 : Kyu itu uke kok.**

**Gaemgyu92 : Dik termasuk orang yang mendukung Sungmin-Saeun loh.**

**Shin Ririn1013 : Iya. Itu Kibum. Jelas banget ya. Haha.**

**jeremmyKim : Sampe 7. Keren kan? Hehe.**

**Cho Hyunjo : Getok aja dah kepala Siwon. Author rela. Hihi.**

**Laxyords : Itu salah Dik. Kibum itu seme sejati.**

**Guest : WonKyu emang bagus, tapi enak di Siwon nya -,-**

**Kiichanelpeu : Semoga saja XD**

**Kin Ocean : Dick itu gak pake C lagi, hehe. Wah... makin banyak dong saingan Bum-Bum kalo Changmin masuk.**

**Ratna Dewi : Udah ada kan? Meski samar -,-**

**Dhilla kyu : Eum. Jelas banget kan.**

**Shofikim21 : Welcome in my world! Kekekekek. **

**Ji Xian : Wah... Kibum itu penuh misteri loh.**

**Vietakyu33 : Woaa... jangan dong. Mending spatula buat masakin Dik burger -,-**

**Yukakyu12 : Ini yang Dik maksud, kamu punya account. Benarkan? Sebenarnya Dik punya penjelasan, dan Dik kira, Dik ingat komentar Dik yang di FFN (kalo yang kamu maksud di FFN bukan di blog) Jadi, di PM account yukakyu12 ini ada dari Dik.**

**Deraelf :Sungmin kan udah sama Saeun. Hehe.**

**Akku adalah aku : Ok!**

**Rheinakyuhae : Kibum itu misterius loh.**

**Kihyunie : Wokey! **

**[Udah semua kan?]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[CHAP 7/END]**

* * *

**Warning : Little Bit NC in the END!**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu… terima kasih kau sudah mempercayakan ku."

"Tidak. Akulah yang berterima kasih noona. Kau tetap menyukai Sungmin hyung setelah mengetahui semuanya." Mata rubah Saeun yang hampir mirip dengan Sungmin menyipit membentuk bulan sabit, tersenyum lebar sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun erat. Yeoja manis itu tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir. Rasa haru dan bahagia.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Dia berharap besar kebahagiaan Sungmin kepada Saeun.

Dua hari setelah pesta Hallowen, dorm Super Junior kedatangan Sungmin yang membawa Saeun. Meminta maaf sekaligus meminta doa dari semua member yang tentu saja di sambut baik oleh Super Junior.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan kami." Sungmin menatap yakin semua keluarga Super Junior nya. Merangkul tubuh mungil Saeun ke dekapannya. "Tanggal 13 bulan 12 tahun 2014. Aku anggap itu hari baik untuk pernikahan kami."

"Woaaa… bagus sekali!" girang Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk mengelus rambut Saeun yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu, "Aisshhh… hyung tidak menyangka akan di dahului oleh kalian. Tck! Jinjja." Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk membuat Kangin melingkarkan lengan kokohnya dari belakang hingga perut Leeteuk. Menyandarkan dagu di bahu Leeteuk.

"Apa kau ingin ku lamar, Chagiya…"

"YAKKK! Pergi kau Racoon." Hardik Leeteuk, malu di depan para dongsaeng nya yang tertawa karena perilaku Kangin.

"Apa kau sudah seyakin itu hyung? Bagaimana… bagaimana kalau ELF…" ujar Ryewook ragu-ragu. Spontan membuat wajah ceria Sungmin sedikit muram dan menampilkan senyum miris menyayat hati. Saeun yang mengetahui perubahan Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk.

"Tch! Pertanyaan bodoh." Serobot Kyuhyun sebelum Leeteuk mengeluarkan petuahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, senyum evil yang sangat di banggakannya. "Aku sendiri yang menjamin di mulai undangan di sebar hingga pernikahan, semua akan berjalan lancar."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu Sungmin dan Saeun bergantian, "Karena aku percaya cinta Sungmin hyung dan Saeun noona."

Jawaban singkat Kyuhyun membungkam semua member. Air mata Saeun semakin mengalir deras. Jika saja di flashback ke zaman ia baru dekat dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun adalah member terkeras yang ia hadapi. Menolak secara terang-terangan kehadirannya di sisi Sungmin.

Dan sekarang, Saeun sangat mensyukurinya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya noona." Kata Kyuhyun kemudian. "Kau dapat menahan semua cacian dan tingkah fans yang ingin melukaimu. Kau wanita yang terbaik buat Sungmin hyung, dan ku harap untuk selamanya."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Akhir-akhir ini kondisi Kyuhyun sering berubah-ubah. Seiringnya jadwal Kyuhyun yang begitu banyak. Leeteuk dan beberapa member sudah mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat dan menunda semua kegiatannya. Akan tetapi, bagai di paksa kerja rodi, Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan hyungdeul nya. Termasuk Siwon yang sudah lelah menasehati Kyuhyun.

Manajer Kyuhyun juga ikut-ikutan menjadi sasaran protes Leeteuk. Seperti bekerja sama, manajer Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengacuhkan Leeteuk dan berlalu begitu saja saat mereka berpas-pasan.

"Apa karena Kibum pergi lagi?" Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa. Mencuil sedikit potongan kue coklat yang di pegang Donghae. "Kau kan punya yang strawberry di kulkas." Donghae langsung keberatan, pasalnya ia sudah membeli 3 buat Eunhyuk dan sekarang satu-satunya punya Donghae mau di embat juga.

"Wae? Kau tidak sayang lagi sama ku?" ketus Eunhyuk.

Donghae mencibir, tersenyum miris setelahnya. "Bukannya kau yang tidak sayang padaku. Kau terlihat serius dengan IU."

Leeteuk dan Kangin saling pandang. Ternyata, ada pasangan yang sedang dalam masa krisis. Mereka terlalu fokus dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Kibum, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan yang lain. Bagaimana dengan Heechul dan Hangeng? Ryewook dan Yesung? Zhoumi? Henry?

Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk, paling tahu yang di pikirkan kekasihnya itu. Karena mereka telah melalui saat-saat yang berat di hubungan mereka.

"Ehem…" Kangin berdehem kecil. "Lalu, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Molla hyung. Aku tidak punya ide." Jawab Donghae sembari mengunyah kue coklatnya. Di sebelah nya Eunhyuk merespon dengan mengangkat bahu, tiba-tiba ponsel Eunhyuk berbunyi. Sesaat melihat ID si pemanggil. Tanpa permisi Eunhyuk bergerak menjauh dari ruangan itu. Donghae tahu siapa itu, dan ia hanya bisa menatap kosong tempat Eunhyuk.

"Bisakah kita tidak usah ikut campur lagi?" gumam Donghae. Tatapannya sarat akan kepedihan. "Kyuhyun sudah besar hyung, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Harusnya kita fokus ke album terbaru ini. Bukan membahas yang tidak penting. Aku muak membicarakan tentang asmara. Semua salah! Salah hyung!" tiba-tiba air mata Donghae mengalir, berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya yang tetap terdengar tegas.

Suasana menjadi hening. Leeteuk berusaha meredam isakan nya. Dan Kangin tidak berbuat apa-apa. Semua yang di katakan Donghae benar.

Bel pintu berbunyi. Donghae mengusap kasar air matanya lalu beranjak membuka kan pintu. Di sana manajer Eunhyuk berdiri memegang satu map. "Ah, Donghae-ya. Hyung mau cepat jadi, ini jadwal baru buat mu dan Hyukjae. Kalian akan berangkat ke London besok pagi."

"Duo EunHae?" tanya Donghae setelah membalik-balik sekilas isi map tersebut.

Manajer Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat, "Banyak permintaan fans di London. Kalian couple yang terkenal." Setelahnya manajer Eunhyuk menepuk singkat bahu Donghae, berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

"Yah… sangat terkenal." Lirih Donghae.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Udara dingin di balkon kamar nya menerpa lembut wajah Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja tidak pulang ke dorm. Pikirannya tidak bisa tenang. Terlebih, ia selalu merasa bersalah saat melihat raut cemas hyungdeul nya. Dia seperti anak kecil yang selalu perlu di arahkan. Kyuhyun tidak mau menjadi beban lagi.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, "Yeoboseo…" sapa Kyuhyun sopan. Dia tahu itu dari manajer nya. Tak lama Kyuhyun menghela panjang, "Dua hari lagi? Baiklah. Ya hyung, aku akan memberitahu hyungdeul malam ini. Eum." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, meski ia tahu manajer nya tidak melihat, tapi begitulah kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat berkata 'ia' melalui telefon.

Panggilan singkat itu berakhir. Tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak melepas pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Seusai pesta Hallowen, Kyuhyun kembali mengganti walpaper di ponsel nya. Foto Kibum dan dirinya. Di mana Kibum menatap nya penuh cinta.

Cinta?

Kyuhyun jadi bertanya, benarkah Kibum cinta?

Atau

Kenapa mereka pernah bersama?

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin seperti di drama-drama, melankolis dan penuh kesedihan. Tapi, bukan masalah gampang mengatakan itu. Buktinya, Kyuhyun sudah berusaha keras terlihat biasa. Terlihat berbeda dengan menjadikan Kibum sebagai musuhnya. Membuat seolah mereka tidak pernah menjalin suatu hubungan. Tetap saja. Yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Kyuhyun hanya Kibum.

Sangat kesal mendapati Kibum tidak ada di pagi hari ia terbangun setelah pingsan. Kibum pergi lagi. Tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Terlalu misterius dan Kyuhyun susah menebak jalan pemikiran Kibum. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir Kibum mendekati Siwon untuk membuktikan Siwon bukanlah orang yang pantas. Siwon masih tergoda dan tidak setia. Tapi, bukankah itu cukup?

Kibum pasti tahu bagaimana tidak peduli nya dia dengan Siwon.

"Hah… Dimana kau, Kim Kibum? Haruskah aku yang memulai?"

Kyuhyun mengerti kalau Kibum sakit hati setelah kekerasan kepalanya beberapa waktu lalu soal posisi Uke-Seme. Kyuhyun renungi, dia memang keterlaluan. Kekanakan dan egois.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berjanji tidak akan mempermasalah kan posisi bodoh itu. Hanya satu yang di pikiran Kyuhyun, ia cinta Kibum apapun Kibum. Kalau itu Kibum, Kyuhyun cinta.

"Tck! Lihat Bum! Aku benar-benar jadi melankolis dan pasti terlihat bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun pada keheningan malam. Tidak mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Membiarkan ujung hidung nya memerah karena dingin semakin menusuk.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"MWO?!" Ryewook sontak terkejut. Tiba-tiba di ruang chat room mereka Kyuhyun mengumumkan lagu solo nya akan di publish dua hari lagi. Persis angin topan yang tiba-tiba menerjang. Ryewook berlari heboh menuju kamar Leeteuk, menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Leeteuk tidak sabaran.

"Hyung!" bagi Ryewook, Leeteuk terlalu lama. Ini berita penting, persetan ini di tengah malam buta. Semangat Ryewook terlalu menggebu-gebu.

"Wookie…" mata Leeteuk sembab, ia baru saja tertidur setelah menangis panjang. Suaranya saja parau dan lemah.

Tampaknya Ryewook bukan orang yang peka, ia tidak ambil pusing keadaan Leeteuk, serta merta menunjukkan pengumuman Kyuhyun itu kepada leader mereka. "Lihat! Lihat!" serunya.

Leeteuk mencoba bersabar, kemudian melihat seperti yang di katakan. "Lagu solo?" alis Leeteuk saling bertaut bingung. Ryewook mengangguk cepat. Secepat ia menarik tangan Leeteuk ke ruang televisi dan membangunkan member lain yang mungkin masih terlelap.

Ryewook tahu Kyuhyun mengumumkan ini tengah malam agar mereka mengetahui nya besok pagi atau siapa saja yang aktif di chat room. Tidak tahu kalau Ryewook itu sedang berusaha menahan kantuk karena Yesung janji menelefonnya setelah atasannya tidur. Iseng-iseng Ryewook ke chat room khusus mereka.

"Jadi, itu benar hyung?" setelah semua berkumpul, dengan raut yang berbeda-beda tentu nya. Yang paling jelas adalah Heechul, wajah bertekuk seribu dengan masker hitam nya dan mengumpati Kyuhyun dalam hati. Mereka menunggu Leeteuk selesai bicara dengan pihak agensi mereka terkait pengumuman Kyuhyun. "Nde. Arasseo. Gamsahamida." Tidak lama Leeteuk menutup panggilannya.

"Bagaimana hyung? Kyu mengerjai kita kan?" serobot Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk menggeleng, memijat pelipis nya kemudian. "Magnae itu… pantas saja ia sibuk beberapa minggu ini. Dia memang mempersiapkan untuk album solo nya."

"Jinjja? Aissshhh… dasar magnae! Apa yang di pikirkannya heh?!" dengus Eunhyuk tidak senang. Heechul yang sedang berusaha menahan mata 5 watt nya angkat bicara, "Sudah jelas bukan. Dia segan dengan kita."

"Segan? Ya ampun. Kyuhyun memang aneh. Apa dia pikir kita akan iri? Dia pikir kita akan sedih karena dari 11 member dia yang diluan di jadikan solo?" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Hyung juga berpikir, Kyuhyun takut menyakiti perasaan kita." Ujar Leeteuk.

Semua mengangguk mengiyakan. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Ryewook.

"Ucapkan selamat pada Kyuhyun! Dan beri ia dukungan sebanyak mungkin!" Leeteuk menampilkan senyum angelic yang selalu berhasil membuat dongsaeng nya tenang.

"Sayang sekali ya, kita harus berangkat besok pagi Hae."

Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk lembut, "Tenang saja. Dari jauh kita bisa ikut mendukung Kyuhyun."

**[~KiHyun~]**

**10 November 2014**

Kyuhyun terharu kepada semua hyungdeul nya. Mereka memberi dukungan yang sangat banyak. Bahkan detik-detik lagu solo nya akan di publish, semua hyungdeul rela bergadang hanya untuk mempromosikan nya.

"ALL KILL! WOAAAAA…! Kau hebat Kyu!" Kangin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Sangat bangga dengan dongsaeng nya yang sudah bekerja keras itu. Di sebelah Kyuhyun ada Zhoumi. Member Super Junior M itu terlebih dahulu merilis album solo nya. Tapi, apa yang di dapat Kyuhyun merupakan suatu kebanggaan juga buat Zhoumi. Dongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Kau berhak mendapatkannya Kyu." Puji Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Ia senang mendapat ucapan selamat yang tiada hentinya berdatangan sejak lagunya di publish.

Ada pengharapan Kyuhyun dari lagu terbarunya itu. Sebuah pengharapan untuk seseorang yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu keberadaan nya sekarang. Kyuhyun sangat berharap seseorang itu tahu dan mendengarnya. At Gwanghwamun. Kyuhyun yakin seseorang itu tidak akan lupa.

"Semoga, perasaanku tersampaikan." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih saat mendengar alunan At Gwanghwamun melalui ponsel Leeteuk. Sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun masih memegang teguh pendirian jika lagunya tidak ia simpan tapi orang terdekatnya harus punya lagu Kyuhyun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Selain memikirkan solo nya, Kyuhyun juga mempersiapkan penampilannya di drama musikal terbaru. Apalagi dia menjadi seorang agen dan di tuntut mengenakan sleveless. Kyuhyun tidak punya otot seperti Siwon. Maka dari itu, ia memberi pesan singkat ke Siwon, kapan hyung nomor tiga nya itu bisa menemani ia ke gym.

Siwon sedang syuting ke Hongkong beberapa minggu ini. Mengetahui kabar tidak terduga itu rasanya ia sangat ingin pulang ke Korea. Apa daya, Siwon tetap harus bersikap professional. Toh, syuting nya akan selesai dua hari lagi. Saat itu ia bisa mengucapkan selamat secara langsung dan memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, ada apa?" Siwon tengah bertelefon dengan Kibum di waktu break syuting. Sesekali namja tampan itu mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah." Sebelum Kibum mengakhiri pembicaraan, Siwon berinisiatif mengungkapkan beberapa kata yang ingin ia ucapkan setelah melewati banyak kejadian.

"Kibum, aku…"

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kau lelah?" Leeteuk mengurut dahi Kyuhyun. Untung saja Leeteuk sedang bebas, karena semua member ada kerjaan masing-masing. Termasuk Kangin yang menjadi pembawa acara di Global Request.

"Hmm. Rasanya sangat lelah hyung." Masih dengan mata terpejam, Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke area jantung nya, "Disini juga sangat lelah."

"Kau tidak ingin mengambil libur?" Leeteuk berupaya tidak mau banyak bertanya. Ia terngiang perkataan Donghae.

"Tidak mungkin hyung. Sampai tahun depan aku akan sangat sibuk."

Leeteuk memandang senduh Kyuhyun, apa magnae mereka sengaja menyibukkan diri di tengah aktivitas mereka yang juga tak main-main. Belum lagi Super Show yang masih terus berlanjut.

"Hyung dengar dari pihak agensi kita, harusnya solo mu tahun depan. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Tiba-tiba?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, tanpa sadar memberi rasa geli Leeteuk di pahanya. "Sooman sajangnim sudah lama meminta ku debut solo. Aku yang meminta tahun depan, tapi, entahlah hyung. Ku rasa sekarang ini waktu yang tepat." Leeteuk paham maksud Kyuhyun. Magnae mereka sering menyimpan perasaannya seorang diri.

"Baiklah. Hyung akan mendukung mu selalu. Begitupun dengan yang lain. Elf dan Sparkyu. Semua mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan Kyu."

"Gomawo hyung."

"Bagaimana musikal mu? Maaf hyung tidak bisa datang." Sesal Leeteuk.

"Semuanya lancar. Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja hyung. Cho Kyuhyun yang hebat!"

"Ya. Kyuhyun yang hebat!"

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kyuhyun membentuk persegi panjang dari jari telunjuk kiri-kanan dan ibu jari kiri-kanan yang di satukan. Mengedipkan sebelah mata. Melihat seluruh penjuru ruangan dari persegi panjang yang ia buat, seolah-olah sedang membidik sesuatu. "Perfect!" girang Kyuhyun. Para kru yang lalu lalang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sedari awal mereka bekerja, dengan senang hati artis yang akan tampil di gedung yang mereka hias itu ikut membantu. Kyuhyun juga tidak lepas dari latihan nya, bagaimana ia tampil esok hari. Rasanya sangat gugup. Debut solo pertamanya.

Kyuhyun menelefon Sungmin, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Hyung… benarkan besok kau menyebarkan undangan pernikahanmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, bukannya mendapat jawaban, di seberang Sungmin berceloteh panjang lebar menasehati Kyuhyun. Tentang rencana magnae Super Junior itu membantu Sungmin. Terutama tentang kesehatannya. Sungmin sangat cemas. Karena pernikahannya Kyuhyun harus mengorbankan waktu dan pikirannya.

Debut di akhir tahun bukan rencana Kyuhyun. Ia tahu kegiatan Super Junior akan semakin banyak, tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat bunny hyung kesayangannya menderita karena pernikahannya sendiri. Yang seharusnya bahagia, malah di liputi kesedihan beberapa minggu menuju acara sakral itu. Sampai-sampai Sungmin takut menyebar undangan.

Sungmin menyalahkan dirinya atas berita kematian beberapa ELF atau Pumpkins. Selain itu, Sungmin punya kewajiban lebih menjaga Saeun yang bahkan penuh ketakutan keluar rumah barang selangkah pun. Fans-fans yang teramat 'mencintai' Sungmin seolah berubah menjadi monster ganas yang mengerikan.

"Aku sangat menyayangi mu Sungmin hyung. Kau hyung terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa perhatianmu selama ini padaku." Kyuhyun berkata tegas. Berhasil membungkam semua kata-kata khawatir Sungmin di sana. "Aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih selain ini. Mengalihkan pemikiran ELF dengan debut solo ku. Mungkin hanya sebagian yang fokus padamu, tapi, setidaknya berita itu bisa teredam sedikit."

Terdengar helaan panjang Sungmin.

"Mungkin aku terdengar percaya diri. Tapi, ini lah yang bisa ku lakukan hyung."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Benar saja. Di hari Sungmin menyebarkan undangan pernikahan –**28 November 2014** , berita-berita di internet tidak banyak membahas itu. Sebagian menganggap itu angin lalu dan menulis sekedarnya saja. Mini konser Kyuhyun yang tiketnya terjual habis, dan penampilan sederhana magnae Super Junior itu mampu membius siapa saja yang melihatnya, dan membuat orang ingin lebih mencari tahu tentang perkembangannya. Gelar ALL KILL pada lagu 'At Gwanghwamun' miliknya juga merupakan hasil yang memuaskan.

Bahkan lagu Kyuhyun menduduki peringkat kedua Chart Billboard. Benar-benar menghisap semua perhatian.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagu keduanya dari album perdananya yang berjudul 'One Confession'. Suara merdu Kyuhyun yang di iringi alunan musik lembut. Kyuhyun menyanyikan nya dengan sepenuh hati. Memejamkan mata sedikit lama meresapi lagu nya. Bayang-bayang wajah Kibum menghantui isi kepala Kyuhyun.

"**Neoran kkumeul kkul su isseoseo… Nae gaseum han kyeone isseojwoseo… Gomawo…"**

Kyuhyun ingin menangis.

Dia teramat rindu Kibum. Wajah datar, bicaranya yang irit, pelukannya, dekapannya, aroma tubuh Kibum yang memabukkan. Kyuhyun rindu saat-saat ia merengek bak anak kecil ketika Kibum menolak memakan kue. Hanya kue dan tidak lebih.

Perasaan Kyuhyun sudah bulat hanya untuk Kibum. Di saat Kyuhyun menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat. Kibum tidak ada lagi di sisinya.

Yah…

Kyuhyun tahu, siapa yang betah dengan anak kecil sepertinya. Merasa kehilangan setelah orang itu pergi dan balik lagi dengan rasa yang berbeda. Seolah menampar Kyuhyun dari kenyataan, ia tidak bisa main-main lagi dengan sebuah perasaan.

Riuh tepuk tangan menghiasi gedung sederhana yang di sulap seindah mungkin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk dalam. Mengucapkan terima kasih beberapa kali.

Sesaat Kyuhyun akan berbalik, pandangannya terhenti ke sebuah baner penonton yang berjajar rapi di belakang. Baner itu baru saja di naikkan. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Tertera besar-besar tulisan **KIBUM 3 ****KYUHYUN **di sana. Sederhana tapi mampu membuat air mata Kyuhyun melesak keluar.

Dia tidak pernah melihat Fans Sign seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat bersama Kibum di media. Apa fans itu hanya suka fanfiction tentang dirinya dan Kibum? Tapi, sangat aneh kalau begitu.

**[~KiHyun~]**

**13 Desember 2014**

"Kau yakin Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Hari ini merupakan pernikahan Sungmin. Dari semalam ia sengaja tampil di Music Core. Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengalihkan perhatian ELF selain penampilan nya.

Kyuhyun berniat akan datang malam hari ke apartemen Sungmin dan Saeun yang baru. Juga hyungdeul. Mereka ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan disana. Meskipun tidak semua yang menghadiri pesta Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tidak bisa datang karena bertepatan dengan pesta pernikahan sepupunya.

Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul ada jadwal MC.

Siwon sedang syuting UNICEF.

Donghae tengah sakit.

Yang bisa datang hanya Ryewook, Zhoumi, dan Henry.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun… banyak yang berdelusi ia sakit hati makanya tidak datang. Bukan, bukan itu. Seperti yang Kyuhyun rencanakan. Ia akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ELF. Kalau menganggap ia sakit hati merupakan pengalihan, Kyuhyun rela asalkan acara Sungmin berjalan lancar. Apalagi yang bisa ia perbuat? Hyungdeul yang lain juga sepakat tidak mempublish apapun tentang pernikahan ini.

"Sampaikan salam ku pada Sungmin, hyung." Pesan Kyuhyun pada Ryewook.

"Tentu saja. Nah, pergilah."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Selesai dengan penampilannya, Kyuhyun banyak mendapat pesan masuk di ponsel nya. Salah satunya mengabarkan banyak di sosial media yang malah menyemangati Kyuhyun –Kyuhyun tertawa geli saja membacanya. Masih banyak Kyumin shipper diluar sana. Padahal ia sudah seminim mungkin membuat skinship dengan Sungmin. Apa ia setampan itu menjadi seme?

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Apa yang ku pikirkan… gara-gara itu aku dan Kibum… Aissshhh! Kyuhyun pabbo." Rutuk Kyuhyun.

Ponselnya berdering, "Yeoboseo…" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Ke ruangan sekarang? Ah, ye. Arrasseo. Ne." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai paling atas gedung SM. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar pimpinan tertinggi sekarang, Kim Yunho, memanggil Kyuhyun ke ruangannya. Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun berpikir apa ada kesalahan yang ia buat. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada.

"Masuk." Setelah mengetuk terlebih dahulu, terdengar suara berat dari dalam. Kyuhyun membuka pintu perlahan.

"Anda memanggil saya?"

Yunho mengarahkan tangannya ke sofa, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk disana. Kemudian, pria setengah baya itu menyusul. "Langsung saja okay." mulai Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung.

"Sooman sunbaenim sudah bicara banyak tentang mu. Aku tahu kau baru saja debut solo. Pasti sangat melelahkan bagimu." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk saja. "Sebenarnya ini ide ku, aku mempunyai project lain untuk mu Kyuhyun-ssi."

Yunho berjalan ke meja kebesarannya dan mengambil map kuning yang telah di sediakan nya. Setelah itu menyerahkan map tersebut kepada Kyuhyun yang masih menatap nya penuh kebingungan.

"Project itu di mulai tahun depan. Kau bisa menolak nya. Pasangan duet mu sendiri yang mengatakan padaku."

"Duet? Jadi, anda membentuk grup baru, benar?" Kyuhyun membaca sekilas isi map itu. Seperti yang Kyuhyun duga. Dari genre musik yang tertera, gabungan ballad dan RAP, memang suatu inovasi terbaru. Kyuhyun yakin ia bagian ballad, permasalahannya, siapa pasangan duet yang bisa rap? Eunhyuk? Tidak mungkin. Minho? Atau dari anak EXO? Akhir-akhir ini Yunho gencar membuat EXO dan Super Junior bersama.

Atau…

Perempuan?

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa pasanganmu?" terka Yunho melihat wajah berpikir Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Siapa dia? Apa dari anak Rookies?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Kalau bisa jujur, sebenarnya ini tidak sepenuhnya ide ku. Melainkan ide pasangan mu nanti." Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Tidak pernah Yunho mengabulkan permintaan artis nya, siapa gerangan artis yang berpengaruh di SM? Dapat membuat Yunho menyetujui usulnya.

Siwon?

"Kim Kibum. Member Super Junior yang vakum. Dia membuat inovasi terbaru, dan aku sangat mendukung ide nya ini."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kibum. Kibum. Kibum. Nama itu terus saja berputar di kepalanya. "Bagaimana, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kibum berkata aku tidak boleh memaksamu." Terdengar ketidak senangan dari nada bicara Yunho. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia takutkan dan itu pasti karena kedudukan. Yunho bukan tipe yang suka di tentang. Namun, Kibum bisa membuat Yunho bersikap ramah dan menurut.

"Kenapa…?" perkataan Kyuhyun menggantung, ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho menghitung detik yang terlewat sejak ia mulai menunggu keputusan Kyuhyun. Mencoba bersabar menghadapi kebingungan Kyuhyun. Seandainya bukan karena ancaman itu, Yunho tidak akan mau membuang waktu percuma seperti ini.

"Eum, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tekannya.

"Aku menerimanya. Tapi, dengan satu syarat." Kyuhyun mendongak. Dia banyak berpikir, kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengapa dan kenapa sikap Yunho berubah. Hingga Kyuhyun menyadari satu hal, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kibum dan masih jadi misteri. "Dari awal sampai saat ini. Tidak ada satupun berita tentang latar belakang keluarga Kibum. Kami, Super Junior juga tidak mengetahuinya. Siapa Kibum sebenarnya? Dimana orangtuanya? Benarkah di Amerika?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Yunho membeku seketika.

"Kami hanya tahu Kibum di rekrut saat ia di Amerika. Setelah nya, tidak ada informasi lain. Orang tua Kibum juga tidak pernah datang. Katakan. Katakan semuanya."

"Kyu itu… aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Maafkan aku." Wajah keras Yunho memelas. Ada apa gerangan? Orang tua itu terlihat sangat takut. Seperti ada yang menghantuinya sedari tadi.

"Maka, aku menolaknya." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Kyuhyun memang boleh menolak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi perintah yang di terima Youngmin. Menolak artinya jatuh.

"Kyu! Jangan!" tanpa sadar Yunho mengeluarkan sisi buruknya, tiba-tiba ia membentak Kyuhyun yang menghasilkan sebuah seringai di wajah manis Kyuhyun. Dia mendapatkan simpulan lain di kepalanya. Jangan remehkan seorang jenius seperti Kyuhyun –begitulah yang Kyuhyun yakini.

"Kau tahu mengapa Kibum tiba-tiba meminta duet padaku? Karena aku… spesial." Kyuhyun berkata tenang. Semakin tertantang melihat wajah ketakutan Yunho. "Apa… jika aku meminta Kibum menjatuhkan mu dari jabatan CEO mu sekarang." Kemenangan telak dapat Kyuhyun rasakan, lihat wajah CEO baru SM yang sering mengintimidasi artis-artis disini, membuat skandal lalu menutupi dengan skandal lain, berbuat tidak adil sampai beberapa artis keluar. Terlihat lemah bagai bidak catur yang berbaris paling depan. Siap jadi korban dan mati.

"Dia akan mengabulkannya? Aku bisa saja berkata kau menyakiti ku loh…" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada sing a song.

Pikiran Yunho berkecamuk. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghadapi iblis sesungguhnya? Kyuhyun bahkan lebih menakutkan dari yang ia kira. Tapi, jika Yunho memberitahu semua, sama saja mempercepat maut nya.

"Kyuhyun… aku mohon." Yunho menunduk. "Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena sikap ku yang buruk ini. Aku melakukan ini untuk SM. Banyak hal yang tak kau ketahui dengan para artis disini. Ku mohon, jangan men-judge ku dari pendapat orang luar."

"Orang luar? Kau menganggap artis mu sendiri orang luar?"

Youngmin mendesah frustasi. Ia kalah telak berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. "Akan lebih parah yang ku terima jika aku memberitahunya. Kibum mengatakan, dia sendiri yang akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Hahhh… baiklah. Berikan aku alamat Kibum sekarang dan pastikan ia berada disana." Kyuhyun sungguh bosan satu ruangan dengan Youngmin. Entah siapa Kibum itu sampai membuat Youngmin benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa aku harus mengulang pertanyaanku?" Kibum itu tinggalnya nomaden. Nomor ponselnya saja berubah-ubah. Tidak pernah memakai akun sosial media apapun. Misterius. Kadang di Korea, tiba-tiba sudah di Cina. Sewaktu masih menjalin hubungan, Kyuhyun pernah bermalam di apartemen Kibum dan besoknya, Kibum sudah di Singapore. Atau juga terkadang di Amerika. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu Kibum dimana?

"Aku menanyakan dulu dimana Kibum, bisa?"

"Jangan katakan aku yang meminta." Sela Kyuhyun cepat.

Youngmin tidak menjawab. Darahnya mendidih di perintah begitu.

Tidak lama Youngmin datang dengan secarik kertas, "Hari ini Kibum pulang dari Amerika. Dia menginap disini."

Benarkan. Kibum sudah di Amerika saja.

Kyuhyun menatap malas alamat yang tertera disana. Seolah Kibum memang tahu ia yang akan datang makanya memesan kamar itu lagi. "Sial…" desis Kyuhyun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Maaf hyung. Aku tidak bisa datang malam ini…"

"_**Hyung tahu Kyu. Pergilah."**_

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"_**Kibum telah lebih dulu izin. Hyung banyak berharap kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu Kyu. Semua member Super Junior menantikan itu."**_

"Ka-kalian, bagaimana bisa…"

"_**Kibum akan menjelaskan semuanya."**_

TRAKKK

Kyuhyun melempar kasar ponsel Android pemberian Kibum di bulan kedua hubungan mereka. Hancur berkeping-keping tak berbentuk. Layar yang menunjukkan kedua namja di sana padam dan retak.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun panjang-panjang menuju mobil yang ia gunakan pergi kemana pun. Tanpa jaket hangat di malam yang dingin. Tanpa supir yang selalu sedia. Amarah Kyuhyun naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia berjanji akan memukul wajah Kibum seribu kali.

Dia cinta Kibum.

Tapi, manusia es itu mempermainkan hatinya sampai segitunya. Ia di buat menunggu seperti Ran di kartun Detective Conan. Ia di buat merasa bersalah. Ia di buat bimbang dan takut.

"KIBUM SIALAN!" maki Kyuhyun. Tangannya tak henti memukul setir mobil yang ia kendarai sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak ahli mengendarai mobil, namun, ia tidak bisa menunggu barang sedetikpun. Dia ingin melampiaskan nya cepat, memukul wajah Kibum, Kyuhyun rasa impas.

Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan saat melihat jalanan menuju tempat bersejarah baginya begitu lengang. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata. Dia marah, kesal, tapi rasa cinta itu lebih dominan. Sekesalnya Kyuhyun sekarang, ia hanya ingin mendengar alasan Kibum. Kalau soal Kibum cinta atau tidak, Kyuhyun pastikan sendiri Kibum mencintainya. Jika tidak, ia yang akan memaksa sampai Kibum cinta Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpatung. Di gerbang apartemen Kibum terpasang baner yang besar. Bertuliskan, 'CHURCH –Kibum'.

Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobil nya, celingak-celinguk melihat ke sekitar. Sepi, sunyi, tanpa satu orang pun. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. Dahinya berkerut hebat.

Serasa ia makhluk satu-satunya di muka bumi ini sekarang.

Sangat konyol tidak ada penghuni di sini. Jalanan yang cukup terkenal ini tidak mungkin tidak ada orang. Bahkan biasanya banyak turis asing yang datang. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil. Angin malam langsung menyambut nya yang hanya mengenakan sweeter yang ia pakai manggung tadi. Tidak cukup menghalau rasa dingin itu.

Kyuhyun tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Kyuhyun masuk lagi ke dalam mobil. Menjalankan mobilnya menuju gereja di sana. Kyuhyun tahu apa gereja yang di maksud Kibum, karena di tempat ini ada satu gereja tua yang sangat indah.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Apa anda, Kim Kibum bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun menjadi pendamping hidup, mencintainya, membahagiakannya, sampai akhir hayat?"

"Aku Kim Kibum. Sangat bersedia. Sampai nafas ku berhenti, akan ku pastikan Kyuhyun adalah orang terakhir yang berada di sisiku."

"Apa anda, Cho Kyuhyun bersedia menerima Kim Kibum menjadi pendamping hidup, mencintainya, membahagiakannya, sampai akhir hayat?"

Hening.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal kuat. Manik karamelnya menatap lurus mata kelam milik Kibum yang menatapnya intens. Mata yang sering kali membuat Kyuhyun jatuh dan jatuh.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"WAE? WAE? WAE? APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI KIM KIBUM?"

Kibum menyeka darah dari sobekan kecil di sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun menerjang tubuhnya hingga terjatuh. Namja manis itu menduduki perut Kibum dan melayangkan pukulan lainnya.

Siwon dan Zhoumi ingin menghentikannya, namun, Leeteuk memberi isyarat agar dongsaeng nya itu tetap tenang. "Percaya pada Kyu…" itulah yang dikatakan Leeteuk.

Semua keluarga Super Junior hadir di gereja tua sederhana itu. Sungmin dan istrinya Saeun juga turut serta. Donghae yang bersandar lemah di bahu Eunhyuk. Tautan tangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tak pernah lepas.

Tuan dan nyonya Cho bahkan Ahra noona nya Kyuhyun juga datang. Lengkap dengan busana haengbok tradisional.

"Kau harus menjadi milik ku, Kyu."

"Dengan membuatku terluka?" air mata masih turun mengaliri pipi Kyuhyun. Begitu ia datang, appanya langsung menyambut Kyuhyun dan menggandengnya menuju altar. Dimana sudah ada pastur yang berdiri disana. Bangku jamaat yang di isi oleh member Super Junior termasuk Henry dan Zhoumi, manajer mereka, dan orangtua Kyuhyun. Terutama, seorang namja berpakaian resmi hitam yang bediri di altar. Tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyuhyun.

Seolah membeku, Kyuhyun hanya mengikut saja. Kakinya yang terasa seperti jelly di sepanjang langkahnya menuju Kibum. Dia menikah. Dengan tidak elitnya.

Kibum terdiam. Tidak mencoba membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Bum! Aku juga membencimu." Suara Kyuhyun mulai melemah. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tubuh Kibum, menatap tajam satu persatu orang yang hadir disana. Serempak semua hyungdeul dan Henry serta kedua orangtuanya juga Ahra noonanya membuang muka seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap pastor yang masih setia menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Well… aku bersedia. Karena aku sangat-sangat mencintai namja es ini, Kim Kibum."

Semuanya bernafas lega.

"Dengan ini, ku nyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan hidup."

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Side Story**

"Jelaskan padaku dari awal! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau kau sentuh selama-lamanya."

"Kau akan mengetahuinya saat kita berada di Amerika."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku ingin sekarang atau tidak ada malam pertama!"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan mu dengan keluarga ku, Kyu. Semuanya akan menjadi jelas saat kita di sana."

"Keluarga? Yakkk! Siapa sebenarnya kau? Kenapa Young…hmmpffftttt…" Kibum membungkan bibir penuh Kyuhyun dengan bibir nya. Memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Kibum sangat merindukan tubuh mungil ini. Wajah ini, suara ini, dan tingkah konyol ini.

"Hahhh… hahhh… hahhh…" setelah memukul dada Kibum kasar, akhirnya manusia es itu melepaskan ciuman mautnya. Kyuhyun hampir saja mati kekurangan oksigen dibuatnya. Kibum tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Bibirnya langsung menjelajahi lekuk leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang putih, menyesap aroma bayi yang keluar alami dari sana.

"Buumm… aahhh~" Kyuhyun terbuai permainan lidah Kibum yang sangat ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar membiarkan Kibum semakin jauh menyentuhnya. "Bum… kenapa tadi sangat sepi… aaahhh~" Kibum tidak habis pikir. Saat begini pun Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepas pertanyaannya.

"Karena… " –slurrppp… Kibum menjilat dada Kyuhyun yang sudah terekspos karena ulahnya. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika itu…"

"Arrrkkkhhh…!" Kyuhyun terpekik, antara geli dan nikmat. Kibum menggigit gemas nipple nya yang menegang, mengemut-emut area itu cukup lama sampai melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Adalah aku. Kim Kibum."

"Ta-tapi… kau tidak romantis. Mana acara resepsinya?" Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajah Kibum. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Kibum sedikit menggeram, baru saja ia mendapat mainan yang sangat ia sukai. "Awalnya aku ingin membuat di Gyeongbok. Tapi, terlalu beresiko untukmu." Kibum kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke nipple Kyuhyun. Meraup tonjolan itu dengan rakusnya.

"Untukku? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun meremas rambut gelap Kibum. Dia sangat menikmati permainan ini.

Kyuhyun banyak bertanya, dan sebenarnya Kibum sangat terganggu akan hal itu. Tapi, ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun marah lagi. "Ini masih di Korea Kyu. Jadi resepsinya kita adakan di Amerika."

"Tck! Bukannya kau bilang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

Kibum membuka celana yang Kyuhyun kenakan, mencium ganas bibir Kyuhyun yang membengkak. "Kalau begitu, resepsinya di Gyeongbok."

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang di tengah ciuman itu.

Lalu

Saat tangan Kibum mulai nakal di area privasinya.

BUGH

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga tersungkur jatuh ke bawah lantai. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. "Sudah ku bilang tidak, ya tidak tuan Kim! Selamat tidur di luar."

* * *

**Gyeongbok merupakan kerajaan yang mempunyai gerbang bernama Gwanghwamun. Tempat Kibum dan Kyuhyun berada di Gwanghwamun.**

* * *

**Note's : DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN**

**Mengecewakan? Hah... mian ne. Pasti menggantung banget. Entar Dik buat sequel saat mereka di Amerika.**

**Keadaan Dik sekarang benar-benar sedih di rumah. Sudahlah. Ngetik gini aja sambil nangis. pasti mbosankan, penulisnya sendiri gk ada feel wt buatnya. dk brsikeras update skrg, krn pengen pas aja momennya tgl ini.**

**Sekali lagi, bukan karena Sungmin ya. Takutnya ada yang salah paham. Mau curcol, tapi, hahhhh! Sudahlah.**

**[Thanks For Review] Gak balas gak apa-apa ya :(**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
